Dirty, Little Secrets
by mountaingirl47
Summary: With a secret job, Amu can afford anything she wants except for people finding out what it is that she does. Ikuto returns to school after losing his twin in an accident, only to get paired up with the most popular girl that no one actually knows. AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone! I'm rewriting this story because I'm not happy with it and how it turned out compared to how I want it to turn out. Stick with me as I make it amazing!**

Morg: Heyo! Get ready for some crazy Amuto sexiness!

Ikuto: What does that even mean? I like the sound of it though.

Amu: it doesn't mean anything!

Morg: Yes it does.

Ikuto: Alright!

Amu: Doesn't matter since she doesn't own anything.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Amu ducked her head while tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. **(A/N: Bear with it! You'll find out why her hair is brown!) **The sigh she was trying to contain while the boy before her confessed was slowly released. This was different from the other times only because it was Tadase. She'd liked him forever ago, but her crush on him had faded away.

Said boy stood before her. Sweat coated his palms as he nervously rubbed them against his pant legs. This was the girl he'd liked for so long. Maybe she'd give him a chance. "Pl-please! My feelings are genuine! I l-love you!"

With the want to throw her hands up in the air and scream 'too late', Amu let a small smile onto her face and patted his shoulder as she let him down easy. The boy had been her crush at one time so they were sort of friends. "I lost those feelings for you long ago, Tadase. I'm sorry. I wish it could've worked out, but I don't want to lie to you."

Letting him go, Amu walked away. Stupid boy knew nothing about her anyways. No one in her school did. Amu was an enigma to everyone. The 'Cool & Spicy" façade she wore most of the time caused everyone to make up rumors about her. Though she did nothing to prevent it, Amu was happy as long as they didn't find out the truth.

A shorter girl named Rima, who seemed to be sort of in the same boat as Amu, passed by her in the hallway. The short blonde always seemed to be putting up a ruthless front, but Amu could tell that she wasn't really like that. Approaching the girl wouldn't work so she tucked the information into the back of her head along with all of the other information she gathered about her classmates.

As she stalked down the hall to her first class after their lunch break, Amu ignored the way her stomach growled. She hadn't gotten to eat because Tadase had taken forever in saying what she already knew she was going to turn down. Stupid boy making her hungry without getting to eat anything before she had to go to work.

Wednesday was the only night of the week that mattered much anymore. There were no friends for her to hang out with on the other days of the week, but she enjoyed her job even though the first time had been embarrassing.

Slamming her bag down onto her desk, more out of anticipation rather than anger, Amu caused several other students to flinch away. As she sat down, Amu hid her eye roll from the other students looking at her. Her junior year of high school was barely started and already people were commenting about how she had become a model or something stupid along those lines. It didn't help that she now had nice clothes and a beautiful convertible in the parking lot due to all the money she made.

Letting her attention wandered as she waited for the teacher to show up, Amu let her mind focus on nothing in particular until a slightly snobbish voice almost raped her ears. Rumors about someone other than herself snapped her back to the classroom.

"I heard that he was there." A girl with ginger hair loudly whispered as she moved her head in a way that made her curls bounce. Saaya was at it again.

Amu rolled her eyes before staring out the window.

"They said he wouldn't let go of the body until the police pried his hands off. Then he went into a major depression for like six months. That's why we didn't see either of them last year. Ikato died and Ikuto couldn't face the fact that it was his fault."

Amu tried her best to ignore it, but the story piped up her interest as she turned to glare at the gossiping girls. It was harsh what they were spreading. Maybe this Ikuto guy didn't want everyone to know about his past. Vaguely, she remembered that a set of twins used to attend school with her. They both had dark blue hair with matching eyes.

Though she hadn't bothered with them, Amu remembered how they'd been equally cocky in what they did and said. Most couldn't tell them apart, but Amu thought that was silly. She didn't even know them that well and she could tell that Ikato was the dominate twin. From the sound of the rumors Ikuto must be returning without his brother. Amu wondered at that for all of one minute before the door slid open revealing her teacher.

The man tripped on his way to his desk but didn't fall. He motioned with his arm to someone still in the hall. "Class, this is Ikuto. I'm sure some of you remember him."

Ikuto entered the room and stared at the back wall. He made no eye contact with anyone while surveying the room. Through his peripheral vision he could see that all eyes were upon him except one brown haired girl that stared out the window.

The teacher, however, wasn't disturbed by Ikuto's lack of self-introduction. "Take a seat so we can get started."

Moving for the only empty chair, which happened to be several behind Amu's, Ikuto sat next to a different window. For part of a moment, he stared at the back of the brown haired girl in front of him. Something about her seemed familiar though he couldn't recall ever really speaking to her before. Usually all girls stared at him. This was different and Ikuto found that he didn't mind.

Amu listened as Ikuto was reintroduced to their class. Having already remembered him, she chose not to bother with breaking her eye contact with the tree she was having a staring contest with as he moved into the room. He was just another boy that she may or may not have to turn down. Avoiding him was the best option.

Class dragged on but soon enough the bell rang so they could disappear out the door. Amu took her time and gathered her things before slipping them into her bag. Acting nonchalant as she made her way out of the school and towards her car, Amu felt the rush of excitement hit her like it did every Wednesday. Sliding into the driver's seat, Amu started the engine and smiled as her baby purred for her.

Ran popped out of her bag and stretched happily, "Amu! It's time to go! Yeah! Let's go!"

Miki followed her out but said nothing as she took her usual place on the dash to sketch the scenery.

Su bustled out as well looking around and finding everything in order to her satisfaction she sat on Amu's shoulder while she drove. Absently, she brushed invisible dust off the shoulder she was sitting on.

Dia popped out and moved to Amu's other shoulder. "Am I going to help you out today?"

Amu nodded to the question the little chara had whispered into her ear. "I want you to help since the outfit is a little more than I usually do."

Dia nodded though Amu couldn't see her. "I understand."

The other charas went on with what they were doing. They all knew what Amu did every Wednesday because they were a part of her. They didn't all agree that she should do it, but they supported her anyways. Amu appreciated that very much.

"Hey Su, happen to have anything for me to eat?"

The little blonde chara looked over at her owner with a small smile. "Of course desu!"

Munching on the snack, Amu glanced at Miki as she spoke up. "So did you miss lunch because of another confession?"

Nodding, Amu finished with one cookie and took another.

Ran was too excited to let the other pinkette finish chewing her snack. "Who was it this time, Amu-chan?"

Swallowing, Amu remembered all the talks she'd had with her charas while facing the fact that Tadase was never going to like her back. Oh the irony. "Tadase."

A silence fell over the car as they pulled into a parking lot behind brick building. Amu jumped out of her car without glancing back. Su had moved off her shoulder as to not go inside with Amu and Dia. They exchanged looks as Amu moved to the back door of the club.

Amu waited until just before she knocked to whip the wig off her head to let her pink hair fall down past her shoulders. Holding the wig carefully to keep it in good condition, she knocked.

The door opened a crack as a big face looked out at her. A smile broke out of the man's face and the door was swung open. "Welcome back, Amuje!"

XXX

Ikuto walked down a random street. There was no point in him going home just yet. With a hint of surprise, he watched a convertible pass him with a brown haired girl driving. A glimpse of four little colored charas in the car with her made Ikuto stare at the car long after it passed him. The girl he recognized as the girl from his class though he hadn't known that she had four charas.

Little paws clawed at his shirt as Yoru landed on Ikuto's shoulder. "Where are you going nya?"

Ikuto looked down at the little blue cat perched just next to his head. "Just for a walk. Want to join me?"

Yoru nodded with excitement before a pair of ears and a cat tail popped out on the teen. Ikuto swished his tail before jumping into a nearby tree. He didn't want to be seen with his ears and tail. People already stared at him enough. "Yoru, did you see that convertible go by?"

Yoru swung down from a branch just above Ikuto. "No, why nya?"

Ikuto shrugged before hopping into another nearby tree. "It had a girl from my school in it. She had four charas with her."

Yoru floated over to where Ikuto was perched among the leaves. "No way nya! Four charas is a lot! Have you talked to her nya?"

Ikuto swatted at the little cat playfully. "No, I don't know if I will either. I just met her today. I don't even remember her from before."

Yoru fell silent at the mentioning of their past. He didn't like what had happened any more than Ikuto did. Yoru missed Ikuto's twin Ikato and Ikato's chara Yuro. The four of them had been quite happy before the accident. "Well you should talk to her sometime nya. She has four charas so she must be a real weirdo. I bet she's interesting nya."

Ikuto smirked at the little cat. "Yoru." The blue kitten looked at his master in confusion though Ikuto didn't sound angry or sad or anything. "You're it."

Yoru giggled as Ikuto poked his stomach before jumping from the tree and sprinting across roof tops. Yoru wasted no time in going after his master. He loved when Ikuto played with him. It was happening less and less now and even more so since their playmates were gone. "You can't hide from me nya!"

XXX

Amu straightened her wig in her dressing room after changing back into the clothes she'd worn to school. With Dia's help, the night had gone smoothly. Her other charas were probably asleep in her car. Though she'd only been gone for a couple of hours, her parents were sure to worry if Amu didn't get home soon. Of course, they knew that she had a job, but what she did would always remain a mystery to them. There was no way in hell that Amu would tell them.

Dia floated up to her shoulder. Amu could tell that the little chara was just as tired as she was. "Let's go home, Amu."

Amu nodded and moved from her dressing room table to the door. She slipped out and down the hall, out the back door of the building and into the driver's seat of her car. Yawning for almost a full thirty seconds before sticking the key in the ignition and starting the engine, Amu poked her bag to wake her other charas.

Ran, Miki and stuck their tired faces out of the opening to smile at their master. "How did it go desu?"

Amu smiled back at the three girls. "I did great. Dia was awesome. Everyone loved it. Ran do you mind chara changing with me to give me the energy to drive home?"

Ran saluted before completing the chara change. Amu felt the burst of energy flow through her body. "Thanks Ran!" She was more awake now that she had been before. The chances of them getting into a wreck lessened considerably as the pinkette shifted into reverse to begin their journey home. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

Amu pulled out of the private parking lot behind the club she worked in one night of the week. The owner had offered to let her work more often, but Amu refused. Their trip home took a little more than ten minutes, and though it wasn't too late yet, her parents and younger sister had already eaten dinner. Just like every other Wednesday night, Amu found hers in the fridge.

Ami entered the kitchen just as Amu finished heating up her plate. "Hey sis! How was work?"

Glancing over at her younger sister, Amu let a tired smile take over her features. "It was great. I think my boss was really happy with me today."

Ami kept on smiling as she sat at the table with the older girl. "There's no doubt in my mind that your boss loves you. Can I take your wig off for you?"

So that was why her sister had been smiling so much. The younger girl had just wanted to be the one to 'unmask' Amu. "Sure do you want to brush my hair out for me too?"

Ami giggled as she ran out of the room to grab Amu's mannequin head to hold the wig and a brush. She busted back into the kitchen causing Amu's fork to pause on the way to her mouth. Ami placed the head on the table and grabbed a chair. Moving it behind her sister, she went to work. After she removed the wig, she placed it on the fake head. She brushed it out so it shown beautifully before moving onto the real hair.

Amu sighed as the brush touched her scalp. She loved the feeling of Ami brushing her hair and she knew that Ami liked doing it so it was a win-win situation. Her sister's giggles reached her ears as Amu leaned back to give Ami a better reach. The rest of her food sat forgotten at the moment. Her charas took this chance to help themselves.

The girls' mom entered the kitchen when she heard all the giggling. She smiled when she found her two daughters behaving together. "Well girls should we have some ice cream tonight?"

Ami looked down as Amu looked up. Their eyes connected before they both turned to their mother. "CHOCOLATE!"

Their mom laughed as the two girls yelled in perfect unison. "Alright. I'll go get it out of the freezer. You two finish up. Ami, go get Papa. I know he'll want some too."

Their mother left and Ami finished up Amu's hair. She put her chair away and grabbed the mannequin with the wig on it. Pointedly glancing at Amu before leaving, Ami's voice drifted back from the hallway. "You might want to eat some more before the girls get it all."

Amu looked down and almost jumped out of her chair. Her charas had definitely helped themselves. Snatching the plate away from them, Amu wolfed the rest of her food down. Her mom returned in time to see her washing her plate. The older woman plopped the ice cream down on the table and went to get the bowls. Ami and their papa entered the kitchen as Amu and their mom got out the rest of the toppings. The family of four sat down to eat their ice cream together.

XXX

Ikuto swung into his bedroom through his open window. He pulled out an ice cream bar from the bag he had brought back with him. He also pulled out a little fish and tossed it into the air. Yoru popped out of where he had been in time to catch the prize Ikuto had brought him. Ikuto sat down on the floor and leaned against the wall. He tore into his ice cream and began to eat it.

Yoru finished his fish snack and moved to Ikuto's head. "That was good nya!"

Ikuto smiled as he ate his last bite of ice cream. "It's because you won the game of tag we played earlier."

Yoru pounded his small fist against Ikuto's head once before laughing. "Only because you fell asleep nya!"

Ikuto used one finger to flick the little cat on his head. "I still lost and you still won. You won't be so lucky next time. I'm going to be it first."

Yoru rubbed the spot he was flicked, which happened to be his forehead. "I will definitely stay away from you then nya!"

Ikuto chuckled and Yoru felt happy for the first time in months. Ikuto hadn't even smiled for the first five months after the accident and now he was chuckling. Something had happened and Yoru hoped that it continue to happen no matter what it was.

Morg: So what did you think?

Ikuto: I seem kind of like a loser.

Amu: What's my job?

Morg: Wait for a later chapter! I'm not going to just tell you!

Ikuto: Yeah Amu! Duh!

Amu: Shut it Ikuto! You don't know either!

Morg: Actually I let him read a later chapter a while ago. He, um, does know what your job is.

Amu: *Clearly pissed* Please review.

**Well there you have it. Not much changed from the original to this one, but I like this version a lot more. This is the only story I have where the charas are actually charas so I hope it turns out right! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo! Man-o-man guys! Thanks for all the good feedback on the first chapter! I know a couple of chapters won't look like they're changing much, but I promise there are differences! **

Morg: Heyo! I don't know about you guys, but I love this story.

Ikuto: Meh, it's interesting so far, but you need to get to some Amuto action.

Amu: I totally disagree. Keep Ikuto away for as long as you need to.

Morg: Which is like this chapter. You're meant to be. Deal with it.

Amu: You don't own us!

Ikuto: Chill doll, you're embarrassing yourself. We always end up together.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Amu sat at her desk, staring out the window she always sat by. Suddenly, a strange feeling overtook her and the hairs on the back of her neck rose up. Shifting uncomfortably in her chair, Amu looked around the room. The feeling of someone's eyes on her, even if she couldn't see who it was, made her worry that for a moment someone had discovered her secret.

Ikuto sat three chairs behind Amu. While waiting for class to start he stared intensely at the back of her head as he tried to remember her from before. He didn't recall a girl with so many charas. Somehow she still seemed familiar. Maybe he should take Yoru's advice and speak to her.

Amu continued to peer around the room curiously. Someone was definitely looking at her, more like eye raping her, and she was determined to glare at whoever it was until they stopped. As she began to twist in her seat, Amu's eyes met with Tadase's. The guy she had turned down was staring at her in a very creepy way.

Turning quickly back towards the window, Amu felt a wave of frustration rush through her. Apparently she hadn't made it clear enough to the staring boy that she wasn't interested. A significant other, at the moment, would ruin her life considering she didn't think she'd be able to keep her secret if anyone got that close. Amu couldn't afford to let anyone get close.

Ikuto noticed her actions and looked towards the boy that was also staring at Amu. Him, Ikuto remembered. Tadase had always hung around Ikuto and his brother and was annoying in their eyes. Ikuto and Ikato used to joke that Tadase was gay. They even used to call him Tadagay when the blond wasn't around them.

Ikuto smirked at the memories. Memories that were slightly painful. Memories that were more than slightly painful. Shifting ever so slightly in his chair, Ikuto focused his mind back on the present. He could remember some prick but he couldn't remember the gorgeous girl with four charas. What was wrong with him? Directing his gaze back to Amu, Ikuto once again racked his brain for anything about her.

Their teacher entered the classroom just as Ikuto settled back into counting all of the brown hairs on the back of Amu's head. Attempting to draw his class's attention, their teacher placed his bag on the desk before addressing his class. "Alright, everyone settle down. Today we are going to be working in pairs. We have a big festival coming up and the school board wants each department to have some kind of display. You will be pairing up to work on different areas of history. As a class we will set a display about the major events in Japan's past."

Ikuto kept his eyes on Amu's head. She didn't seem to be paying attention. A small smile graced his lips. All the other students were moaning and groaning and she wasn't even mentally in the classroom.

"I have already taken the liberty of pairing you up in what I suspect will be the most advantageous partners. Souma, you and Hotori are working together. Fujisaki and Mashiro will be a pair. Tsukiyomi and Hinamori, you are a pair."

Ikuto stopped listening after he heard that Hinamori was his partner. Now if only he knew who Hinamori was. The brown haired girl looked around the room as her classmates began to pair up to talk about what they wanted to do for their projects. Ikuto smirked as he realized that she was the only one without a partner, which made her his.

He stood up from his desk and made his was up to her. Sitting on top of her desk, Ikuto leaned down slightly to get a better look at her face. As he leaned down, she leaned back but it didn't faze him. "Are you Hinamori?"

Amu looked up at the guy sitting on her desk. Her cheeks flushed as her eyes traveled up his torso. "Call me Amu."

Ikuto smirked down at the girl. "Well Amu I guess we're partners."

Looking around, Amu noticed that everyone else already with their partner. The boy was right. She sighed despite herself. "Well, as long as you don't try to make a move, I think this could work out."

Ikuto let his smirk stay as his mind filled with shock before switching to admiration. The girl with the four charas was indeed interesting. The little cat was never going to let him live it down when Ikuto told him. "As long as you don't try anything on me, I won't try anything on you."

Amu scoffed at the idea. "You may be good looking, but you're not my type. Sorry. So what do you want to do for our project?"

Ikuto moved off the top of her desk to snag a chair and face her. "The teacher will assign it so for today we are just supposed to get to know each other and work out some sort of schedule. For example I can't work with you on Tuesdays."

Amu nodded as he talked. "Any day is fine for me except Wednesdays."

"See this isn't so hard. So are you good at drawing or anything like that?"

Amu thought for a moment before she nodded. "Only somewhat but I can get help from Miki if I need it."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Who's Miki? Aren't we supposed to work on this just me and you?"

Amu flushed as she realized she had spoken about her chara out loud. Great, how was she supposed to explain to Ikuto that she had four tiny girls that floated around her head and helped her with various tasks such as cooking and drawing? "She's just and friend and I can promise that if she helps it won't be cheating. At least, not technically."

Ikuto leaned forward to place his head in his hands. "I guess I should meet her if she might be working on an assignment that is part of my grade as well."

"That may or may not be possible. I guess we can find out after school. Just wait for me and I'll try."

Ikuto nodded before standing up just as the bell rang. "See you around Amu."

XXX

The day was not going fast enough for Ikuto. He was anxious to meet this Miki girl since he suspected her of being one of Amu's charas. He sent a silent call for Yoru to show up at the end of school so that Ikuto could introduce him at the same time.

Right before the final bell rang, Ikuto glanced out the window to see Yoru sitting under a tree. Ikuto smirked as the little cat waved at him. He left the room quickly to meet his chara. "Hey Yoru."

"Ikuto nya! Why did you call me? I was catching fish nya."

"I want you to meet the girl with four charas. Her name's Amu."

Yoru floated up to Ikuto's shoulder and dug his claws into his shirt to hang on as Ikuto started walking. "I told you she'd be interesting nya. Why did you talk to her nya?"

"We were partnered up for a project for the upcoming school festival. I didn't have a choice about who my partner was. Lucky it was her though."

Yoru nodded gleefully as they walked around to the front of the school. Amu sat waiting near the front doors, but sprang to her feet as she saw Ikuto approaching.

The sight of Yoru on Ikuto's shoulder didn't faze her. "I was wondering who you belonged to. I guess it only makes sense that you're his." She stuck her hand in her bag and pulled out a small fish. "I grabbed this from the cafeteria on my way out in case I ran into you."

Yoru jumped from Ikuto's shoulder to clasp onto Amu's hand. He grabbed the fish with his mouth and sprang into the air to devour his treat. "I like her nya!"

Ikuto chuckled at his little cat before looking back to Amu. "Thanks for that. I wasn't sure if you were going to be able to see him or not, but somehow I'm not surprised."

Amu shook her head and waved her arms out in front of her. "No, this makes it easier because now you will be able to meet Miki. I am going to warn you though; my charas get excited easily."

"Charas? As in you have more than one?"

Amu nodded. "Come on, I'll show you." She led the two boys over to her parked car and reached in for a small bag. Flipping open the flap, Amu revealed four eggs. "Up and at 'em girls! I want you to meet someone."

The four eggs cracked at the same time, but Ran and Su were the only two to emerge right away. Amu knocked on the two remaining eggs. "Come on Miki, Dia I want you to meet Ikuto and Yoru."

The blue egg opened to reveal a tiny blue chara. The pink and green charas were already talking to Yoru so the blue one joined them. The yellow egg was a different matter. Amu tried again to rouse the girl and the egg opened to reveal a sleepy girl. "Amu, I'm still tired from our chara change last night. I need more sleep. Just tell the boy who I am."

Amu sighed as the egg snapped shut. Closing the bag, she placed it back into her convertible before turning to Ikuto. "Sorry about that. Dia and I had to work last night so she's still tired. Anyways, the pink one is Ran. She helps me with sports and my confidence. The blue one is Miki, the artist. And the green one is Su. Motherly and loves to cook."

Ikuto smiled at the girl and her charas before pointing at Yoru. "That's Yoru. He helps me be free."

Amu nodded understanding that a person's chara reflected what they most wanted. Of course, she had had to end up with four being as undecided as she was about what she wanted in life.

"I think we get our assignments tomorrow. Do you want to hang out on Saturday to discuss what we're going to do?"

"Yeah you can come over to my house if you don't mind. My parents will be taking Ami out for the day. She's my younger sister and they always take her out on Saturdays."

Ikuto smirked. The girl wanted him alone in her house. He had no problem with that. "Okay I'll see you then."

Amu watched him walk off before turning to her charas. Yoru had left with his master so the girls could talk without the boys hearing.

Ran was the first to give her a grin. "Amu-chan do you know what song you are going to perform next week?"

Hopping into her car, Amu waited for the three girls to settle in before taking off through the parking lot. "I haven't a clue, Ran. Usually I use my Saturdays to plan, but school comes first. I'll just have to work on it after he leaves."

Miki nodded as Amu spoke. "I hope he brings Yoru with him. That cat is weird. It'll make our day a lot less boring."

"Yes desu! And I can cook some snacks for your date desu!"

Amu slammed the brakes of her car. They skidded to a halt and she glared over at Su. "We are not dating. It is not a date. We are working on homework! That's it!"

Ran couldn't help but start laughing. "Amu-chan calm down! Su was just thinking ahead. You know Su!"

Amu grumbled something unintelligent before speeding off to her house. After grabbing her bags, she stomped inside while trying to ignore her charas' giggles. Ami watched as she passed her door with three small charas following after her older sister.

Amu threw her school bag down before placing her chara bag on her desk. She looked outside to see blue sky and white puffy clouds. It looked so welcoming that she couldn't resist. Opening her door, she called down the hall. "Mom, dad or Ami. I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in time for supper."

No one responded, but Amu didn't expect them too. "Come on, Ran. I don't feel like walking. Let's fly."

"Alright Amu-chan!"

Amu rolled her eyes at Ran's excitement before muttering, "My heart unlock. Amulet Heart!"

Throwing herself off of her balcony, Amu soared up higher than any buildings to enjoy her own personal view of the city. She floated lazily until a flash of blue moving below her caught her eye. Descending only a little to try to make out who could possibly move that fast with that much grace, Amu came closer to the tree tops. With her curiosity sparked, she landed in the middle of a park to see something speed by her. It took all the control she had not to scream or try to escape when a pair of hands clamped down on her wrists.

"What are you doing here Amu? Where did you come from?"

Amu looked over her shoulder to see Ikuto. Tugging one of her hands out of his grasp, she turned to face him. "Ran and I chara changed so that I could blow some steam off. We went out for a quick flight. What're you doing?"

Ikuto released her other hand when he deemed himself safe from any attacks she might have tried to throw at him. "Yoru and I are playing tag. I'm it so I'm trying to find him. Did you see anything from the air?"

"Isn't that cheating if I help you?"

"You can either tell me or accept the fact that I tagged you. Either way you have to help me find him so that you or I can tag him."

Amu dropped her head in defeat. "Fine, I'll see what I can find."

Ikuto watched in amazement as she simply jumped into the air and began floating higher. It looked as though a large gust of wind was blowing her skyward. The look on her face told him that she was completely calm if not a little excited as her body moved higher into the sky.

Amu searched the park for the little blue kitten. She found him on one of the highest branches of the tallest tree and made her way over to him to land beside him. With Ran helping her, she managed to stand on the thin branch without breaking it. She scooped the unsuspecting kitten up before taking off back into the sky.

Yoru struggled in her grip before he caught sight of her face. "What are you doing nya? I didn't know you could fly. I was right! You are interesting nya!"

Amu smiled at the little kitten. "Ikuto decided that you hide too well so he asked me to find you after I bumped into him in the park. Too bad for him I'm not a cheater."

Amu released Yoru and the little cat climbed up onto her shoulder. "So what are we doing nya?"

"We could go get some ice cream. I'll buy. What do you like?"

Yoru meowed happily as he and Amu headed for a different area of the park. She landed on the ground and Ran popped out of her. "Hey Yoru!"

"Hello Ran nya! Amu is buying me ice cream! Ikuto and I love chocolate nya!"

A slim hand snatched the little kitten off of Amu's shoulder before she could react. Ikuto stood smirking triumphantly with Yoru in his grasp. He looked over at Amu with a fake hurt look in his eyes. "I thought I could trust you, Amu, and here you are trying to bribe my little Yoru with sweets."

Yoru wiggled out of Ikuto's grasp and jumped onto his head. "You win nya! Let's get ice cream nya!"

Ran giggled as she perched onto Amu's shoulder. Amu patted her little chara on the head with one finger before they made their way over to the ice cream stand. "What do you want Ikuto? Yoru voted chocolate."

Ikuto followed after Amu as she made her was towards the ice cream man. "Chocolate is my favorite."

Amu nodded and ordered three chocolate cones. After paying for them, she made her way to the bench that Ikuto and Yoru were waiting on. "Here," she said as she handed one cone to Ikuto and placed the other on the bench. "Sorry Yoru, but you have to share with Ran."

Amu took a lick of her cone as Ran floated down to join Yoru. "I don't mind sharing nya!"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at his little chara at that comment. "Since when! I always have to buy you your own snacks. You never want to share with me."

Amu stared laughing at the exchange. "I think it's because you're not a girl Ikuto."

Yoru simply nodded which caused Ran and Amu to laugh harder. Ikuto muttered something about Yoru being a little player which caused Amu to even laugh harder. She calmed down in time to save her ice cream from melting.

Yoru and Ran finished their ice cream and floated off together to play. They sat several feet behind Ikuto and Amu, in the air, watching their two masters talking together. Yoru was the first to break their silence. "I haven't seen Ikuto this happy since his brother died nya."

Ran nodded as she took in the sight in front of her. "Amu-chan doesn't have any friends so it is good to see her hanging out with someone. She turns down a lot of boys because of her secret. She doesn't want anyone to know about it."

Yoru couldn't help himself. He was a cat and cats get extremely curious. "What secret nya?"

Ran blushed as she realized that she had said too much. "I can't tell you! Then it wouldn't be a secret!"

Yoru wasn't about to let the topic go. "Come on nya! Friends share secrets nya."

Ran smiled and Yoru thought he had won. "Friends can keep secrets though and I am Amu-chan's friend so I will keep her secret."

Yoru tried several more times to no avail. Ran may have let it slip that Amu had a secret, but she wasn't about to give that secret away. "Fine nya! I'll get Ikuto to help me figure it out nya!"

Ran giggled and flew back to Amu. "Good luck!"

Amu laughed with Ikuto as Ran dropped into her lap. "Amu-chan we have to go to make it back in time for supper. We don't want to make Ami upset."

Amu nodded before smiling back at Ikuto. "See you tomorrow at school. My heart unlock. Amulet Heart."

Ikuto watched in surprise as Amu chara changed right in front of him. She took off in what he suspected to be the direction of her house. Yoru plopped down onto his head before she was completely gone. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes nya! And I learned something nya! Amu has a secret! She won't let anyone get close to her nya! She doesn't want anyone to know it! I told you she was interesting nya!"

Ikuto smirked at this new information. Leave it to Yoru to figure something out. "Well I guess we'll just have to discover her little secret."  
>.<p>

Morg: See I told you you'd become friends this chapter.

Ikuto: Why don't you just have me ravish her and be done with it?

Morg: That's not how lasting relationships work. Amu would hate you forever.

Amu: I already do!

Ikuto: What was that Amu-koi?

Amu: I said Review!

**Not much changed in this chapter either. I just spruced up the writing and fixed some mistakes along with changing Ikuto's dialogue to make it more Ikuto-y. Let me know what you think!**

**~Morg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again! Not much is different in this chapter, but I know what to change now and how to make the story flow! Please look forward to it!**

Morg: Heyo! Ikuto did you see the reviews?

Ikuto: I read them why?

Amu: They think you and Yoru are cute together! I like it too.

Ikuto: You think I'm cute?

Amu: NO! I said your and Yoru's relationship was cute.

Morg: Well I don't own anything that has to do with these guys. Enjoy it anyways!

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

The doorbell rang again as Amu made her way down the stairs. "I'm coming!" She knew it was Ikuto and was certain that the guy knew she was home so he just needed to be patient. She flung the door open as the person began knocking. "Hey Ikuto- what're you doing here?"

Tadase flushed a deep shade of red at the rude greeting. "Are you expecting someone else?"

Amu huffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't have time to deal with this dweeb. "I'm expecting Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Tadase's eyes got huge. He stared at the girl of his dreams before remembering to breathe. "Why are you waiting for that guy? Are you dating? Is that why you can't accept my feelings?"

Amu slapped her palm to her forehead. Just great, the stupid kid was going to start crying all over her doorstep and she was expecting Ikuto. She didn't want her new friend to have to deal with one of her rejects. **(A.N. Because she rejected him, though it's kinda true!)**

"Tadase, I don't have time for this. Why are you here?"

Tadase sniffed several times and hastily wiped away his tears. He was crying in front of the girl he loved. He needed to get a grip on himself. "I was going to see if you wanted to go somewhere with me, but since you're waiting for Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san then I guess you don't want to."

Amu grabbed the door and began to shut it slowly. "Even if I wasn't waiting, I'd still say no. I'm not interested in dating."

Shutting the door in his face, Amu hoped the blubbering idiot took a hint and left. She peeked out her window to see Tadase sitting on her front steps. He was definitely crying again, and what made the situation worse was that Ikuto was walking up her driveway. Yoru clinging to his shoulder.

Amu smiled as her only friend made it to the porch. Tadase stood up and quickly wiped his hand on his shirt and extended it to Ikuto. Amu watched as Ikuto looked at the hand and politely refused to shake it. He said something to Tadase that Amu couldn't hear before turning towards the door.

Amu let him knock a couple of times before she opened the door. Tadase, who was still on her porch, didn't need to know that she had been watching. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her but entered the house when she quickly ushered him inside.

Shutting the door once more and locking it before peeking out the curtains, Amu was glad to see that Tadase was off her porch at least, but he was giving her house a depressing look. It reminded Amu of an abandoned puppy. Well he was young; someone else was bound to pick him up off the streets.

Amu turned to greet Ikuto, only to find him peering through the window above her. "Finally! He left."

Ikuto looked down at her as she looked up at him. His face held a confused look but he shrugged it off. "Having stalker problems?"

Amu laughed at that and led Ikuto into the kitchen. "He showed up about five minutes ago and asked me out on a date. I thought when I turned down his confession at school the other day he'd get the hint. Then I told him that you were coming over and he started crying. I don't know what to do anymore!"

Ikuto laughed as Amu threw her hands up in the air in surrender. He noticed that Yoru was gone exploring the house and no doubt looking for Amu's charas. "I guess you'll just have to keep saying no. Did you at least tell the poor guy why I was coming over?"

Amu sighed and sat at her table. She could hear her charas squealing and assumed that Yoru finally found them. "It's not his business why you are here. Besides I told him that even if you weren't coming over today, I wouldn't go out with him. Then I calmly shut the door in his face."

Ikuto also took a chair and sat at the table. He clutched his gut as he laughed. "You shut the door in his face! No wonder the kid was crying!"

Amu crossed her arms and huffed. It wasn't funny! She wasn't good with people. "I didn't know what to do. He wouldn't stop crying or leave so I just shut the door. I didn't know how to deal with it. What did he say to you anyways?"

Ikuto stopped laughing to give her a smirk. "He told me to take care of you since you're the love of his life. As long as you're happy, he's happy. Then he tried to shake my hand, but I refused then I told him not to worry about you."

Amu groaned and placed her head on the table. Her brown hair settled around her and an itch began on the back of her head. She wanted to rip her wig off her head and scratch the damn spot, but there was no way she could do it with Ikuto there. He'd ask for an explanation that she didn't want to give.

"So should we get back to our school project or do you want to know about all the other boys I've turned down?"

Ikuto raised an eyebrow at her question. "How many have you had to turn down?"

Amu sighed and mentally started counting. "Too many. At least eight this semester. I don't know why they keep telling me their feelings. If they paid attention they'd see that I don't have any friends and I'm not social."

Ikuto whistled at the number. He could understand though, she was hot. Not to mention intriguing since he knew she had a secret. He hoped she didn't disappoint. "Well, not every guy can be like me."

Amu laughed at that. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ikuto smirked as he leaned a little closer and began ticking off his reasons on his fingers. "We're partners, I'm in your house alone with you, you bought me ice cream and Yoru seems to like you."

Amu rolled her eyes at every comment except the last one. "I've given him several treats. I hope he likes me by now."

"That's beside the point. All the other boys in school are going to be jealous now. You and I are going to be spending a lot of time together. I'm sure we'll get to know each other rather well. I'm sure by the end of the festival there will be no _secrets_ between the two of us."

Amu raised her eyebrow at his secrets remark and shift uncomfortably in her chair. "What was the point of saying it like that? Are you insinuating that I'm keeping something from you?"

Ikuto kept his smirk and leaned back in his chair with his arms folded. "All I'm saying is that we are friends. Friends don't keep secrets from friends."

Amu sighed. Obviously Ikuto suspected something, but she wasn't about to just tell him. "Get over it, Tsukiyomi. I'm not telling you anything. We might be partners and I can agree that we're friends, but we're not that good of friends."

"_Yet_."

Amu nodded. "Yes yet. Wait! No! Don't try that psycho shit on me! I doubt I'll ever tell you any of my secrets. I'm fairly certain that you don't plan on sharing any of yours with me."

Ikuto smiled. "Depends on what you want to know."

Amu smacked her palm to her forehead. They were getting nowhere with their project. "That's beside the point! I don't care about your life. I just want to get a good grade and graduate."

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at her frustration. The girl was indeed interesting. Yoru was right. She was hiding something and Ikuto loved the fact that he was going to have to work to discover it. "We got the Feudal Era for our project. What shall we do?"

Amu was glad to finally be talking about school work. The faster they decided, the faster he left and the faster she could take her damn wig off. "I guess we should draw a bunch of demons and shit. I guess we could go with a slight Inuyasha theme." **(A.N. Don't own!)** Amu laughed at the look of disgust on Ikuto's face. "I was kidding, jeez! We can do whatever you want."

Ikuto thought it over before a smirk crept onto his face. "Whatever I want huh? Is that regarding just the school project?"

Amu blushed and she blushed hard. "What is that supposed to mean, you pervert! Of course I was only talking about our school project!"

Ikuto laughed as he watched the flustered Amu. Her face was darker than any other girl he'd ever teased. She was fun. "I just wanted to check." He played the innocent card so that she'd relax again. "Drawing demons is fine with me. We can write out some ancient mumble jumble to go with it."

Amu tapped her finger to her lip in thought. She didn't notice Ikuto staring at it. "I guess we should have some kind of legend to go along with the pictures of demons. Now we just have to pick one."

Ikuto felt his ears and tail pop out as he continued to watch her tapping finger. Amu looked at him while still thinking only to freeze. "What the hell?"

Ikuto knew that his tail was swishing behind him as his ears were twitching on his head. He'd managed to put them away before she saw them in the park the other day, but now there was no denying it. "Well I guess you've already figured out one of my secrets. You shouldn't be too surprised since my chara is a cat. Sometimes Yoru affects me when we both don't mean for him to."

Amu chuckled nervously as she listened to his explanation. "So why are they out now?"

Ikuto frowned and thought it over. His tail brushed against his shoulder and the wall behind him. Amu watched it with huge eyes. She'd never thought that Ikuto was so cat like himself. "I think it might be Yoru's fault this time. He must be playing some sort of game with your charas and it stimulated him to this point."

Ikuto couldn't believe that he was blaming Yoru for what he knew to be Amu's fault. It wasn't like he could just straight out tell her that she'd turned him on while just tapping her finger against her lips. Her luscious red lips.

Amu cradled her head in the palm of her hand. She stuck the very tip of her pinky in her mouth. Ikuto could see her tongue playing with it while she thought again. He was very glad that there was a table blocking her view of his lower half. There was no way he could deny what was happening down there.

Amu snapped her fingers as she sat straight up. "I know we can do…"

Ikuto stopped listening to her as he heard Yoru coming towards them with the other charas. Ikuto scooted his chair closer to the table to cover himself. Yoru gave his owner an apologetic look when he finally entered the kitchen. He knew exactly what was happening to Ikuto at the moment.

"Ikuto nya! Let's go nya! Are you finished talking to Amu nya?"

Ikuto looked form Yoru to Amu. She nodded at him and got out of her own chair. "I'm going to go write this stuff down before I forget it all. You can show yourself out?"

Ikuto nodded glad for the privacy to leave her house without her seeing him. Her charas floated after her. Ikuto pushed away from the table and snatched Yoru out of the air. "You saved me." Ikuto began rubbing the little kitten's stomach with one of his fingers. "Let's get you a nice fish to snack on."

Yoru giggled as Ikuto carried him out of the house. "Alright Ikuto nya!"

XXX

Amu sighed as she slumped down onto her bed. She had been working so much with Ikuto that she forgot to work on her song for Wednesday. Now it was Tuesday night and she still had nothing. The club would never forgive her if she showed up empty handed.

Amu flipped through the songs she had on her iPod as she tried to decide which one to use. She knew all the words to them anyways so all she had to do was decide what to do with the song. Before she could pick one a knock sounded at her door.

Amu shuffled down the stairs to answer it since her parents weren't home yet and Ami was watching a movie in her bedroom. Amu was less than happy to find Tadase once again at her door. "What is it this time?"

Tadase didn't bother to hide the hurt look on his face at Amu's abruptness. "I came to invite you out one more time. I thought maybe you thought my offer over and decided to give me a try."

Amu pinched the bridge of her nose while trying to come up with an answer for the annoying boy. "I haven't changed my mind. I can't go anywhere with you because I'm watching my sister. Stop asking me!"

Tadase opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a deeper voice. "Amu, I left my notebook- What are you doing here Tadase?"

Amu looked past Tadase to see Ikuto walking up her drive. She smiled to him and waved him up. "Yeah I found it on the table after you left. Come on in and get it."

Ikuto smirked at Tadase as he slipped past him. Amu closed the door on Tadase again after Ikuto made it inside her door. "You have to stop doing that to the boy. It's killing him and I don't want him to suddenly crack and try to hurt you."

Amu rolled her eyes as she handed Ikuto his notebook. "I don't know what to do to get him to leave me alone. He's driving me nuts!"

Ikuto widened his smirk as he leaned down to make his face level with hers. "You could always tell him that you have a boyfriend."

Amu scoffed at the idea before it could fully sink in she responded. "The only guy that I talk to is you. Actually the only person I talk to is you. He'd never believe me."

Ikuto inched his face closer to Amu's and kept his eyes locked on hers. "Then I guess you can tell him that we're dating."

Amu gasped and took a step back. Her face flushed hard. "But we're not!"

Ikuto laughed as he straightened back up. "Fine, if you want him to continue to stalk you then so be it."

Amu crossed her arms and chewed on her lip. Ikuto quickly focused on something else so he didn't have a repeat of the incident from before. "I guess it won't kill me to say it once, but it's only to get him off my back!"

Ikuto smirked as she came to her decision and opened the door. Tadase still sat on her porch looking as dejected as ever. "See ya tomorrow, Amu-koi."

Amu was about to respond with some sort of endearing departure saying when Ikuto leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Gasping after he moved and way and waved to her, Amu was too stunned to do anything and Tadase has fleeing from the scene.

Closing the door very slowly, Amu moved up the stairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and stared at the wall. Ikuto had kissed her. Her charas floated up around her head and gave her worried looks.

"Are you okay Amu-chan?"

"Yes desu. You don't look so good desu."

"What happened? Who was at the door?"

Dia sat quietly. She knew what Amu was feeling since that was what she was born for. "I think Amu just decided on what song she is going to do tomorrow night."

The other charas turned to Dia in surprise. "What do you mean desu?"

Amu shifted on her bed and looked up at Dia while placing her fingers on her lips. "You're right Dia. That song is perfect and he won't even know that I'm singing it for him."

Amu smiled once more before flipping to "Lips Like Morphine" by Kill Hannah on her iPod to sing along. The song was so great she had no doubt that she'd be able to convince the people at the club of what she wanted for it.

XXX

Ikuto followed Yoru as he led him to the front of a club. "Are you sure Yoru? This doesn't seem like a place she'd go to."

Yoru clapped his hands together before grabbing onto Ikuto's shoulder. "I know nya. This is where her car is nya. She must be inside nya."

Ikuto shrugged and entered the club. He found signs saying that a performer was up in a matter of minutes and that if he wanted to watch he needed to hurry up and get inside. Ikuto and Yoru made their way into the small performance hall and stood in the back.

The lights in the room went black and several dim lights lit the stage to only show a great figure outlined by the light. Ikuto moved his eyes around the room searching for the girl he was looking for when the singer started singing. No more lights turned on to show what she looked like but the crowd went crazy anyways.

Ikuto recognized the song as one of his favorites and leaned against the back wall to watch the performance. The girl didn't move from her spot in center stage during her performance, but a screen slide down above her to show only her lips. It fitted since the song was about lips. They were very nice lips but did little to hold Ikuto's interest.

"I don't know nya. Something feels familiar here nya. I can't figure it out though nya."

Ikuto nodded to what the little cat was saying. "I know what you mean. I guess we aren't in the right room. I don't see Amu anywhere."

**"I hope you guys liked Amuje's performance this week!"** Ikuto listened as announcer came on after the song finished. **"Don't miss her next performance next week! Same time! Same place!"**

Ikuto and Yoru decided to leave since there was obviously some mistake. Amu wasn't in the building anywhere.

Back stage Amuje, the singer, wiped sweat from her brow while looking up at a tiny floating yellow girl. "That was a close one." The small girl told her. "Did you see him standing in the back?"

Amuje the singer with pink hair smiled at the small girl. "Yeah Dia, but there's no way Ikuto knew it was me."

Morg: So Ikuto heard her sing the song that he inspired with his kiss, but had no idea it was for him.

Ikuto: You made me seem a little dense. Why would you think that I wouldn't recognize Amu's lips?

Amu: Ikuto, I think it made sense.

Morg: Oh get over it.

Ikuto: I don't but review anyways!


	4. Chapter 4

**Morg: Heyo! It is my birthday so I'm fixing this chapter for you! Enjoy!**

Morg: Heyo! Updating time!

Ikuto: Yeah! I get to do perverted stuff to Amu!

Amu: No you don't! It was just a kiss.

Morg: A really good kiss!

Ikuto: A kiss that made you sing a song about wanting to kiss me again because it was so good.

Amu: She doesn't own us Ikuto! You can't use that as an argument.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Their project was finished and up in the hall where it belonged. Amu and Ikuto received an A for their hard work. Ikuto took Amu out to celebrate their grade and finally being done with the stupid thing. Miki had indeed saved them several times.

Amu dropped her bag next to her bed and began removing some of the pins that held her wig on. Her secret life as Amuje the singer at a local club was getting harder to deal with. The club owners wanted her to perform twice a week now, but Amu told them she'd have to think about it.

A knock on her balcony door snapped her out of her thoughts before she could finish removing her wig. Her eyes met Ikuto's as he waved for her to open the door. Amu crossed her room and let the guy in. "What's up? Did you forget something?"

Ikuto smirked and moved across her room to claim her bed. He laid on his back his hands behind his head as he looked up at her. "I just figured that in about ten seconds you'd need my help."

Amu raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell? "Ten seconds?"

Before he could respond, her doorbell rang. Amu shot Ikuto a look before making her way out of her room. She got to the door and opened it to find that stupid kid again. "Tadase! You're going to make Ikuto angry. Get out of here."

Tadase turned pink as he stared at the girl in front of him. She wore a pair of short black shorts with a pink tank top. She was barely covered. "I-I w-wanted to ask you to the f-festival."

Amu grimaced at the poor boy's stutters. "I have a boyfriend, Tadase. I can't go with you without making him angry. Please go home before he hears you."

At that moment Ikuto decided to make his presence in the household known to the small blond idiot. "Hey Amu, where did you go?"

Tadase looked horrified as Ikuto appeared over Amu's shoulder. Amu looked back at Ikuto and gave him an exasperated look. "Tadase was just asking about the festival. He forgot his information sheet at school."

Ikuto shot Amu a look that clearly held his disbelief since he'd been standing just out of sight the whole time. "We've been talking about it for weeks. Why wouldn't he remember?"

Tadase gulped. He sent Amu an appreciative look before staring up at Ikuto. He seriously wanted to beat the taller boy out of Amu's house so he could be alone with her. Ikuto always seemed to be around her when Tadase wanted to speak with her and he couldn't stand it anymore. "I guess I just wasn't paying attention. I do have other things to think about."

Amu traded surprised looks with Ikuto before he nodded to the boy outside the door. "Whatever, are you finished? Amu and I have stuff to do."

Amu held in her sigh and kept her eyes straight as Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist. The moment the door was closed she could hit him for touching her. Their boyfriend girlfriend act was just that, an act to keep Tadase from full out kidnapping Amu.

Tadase's face turned red this time, but Amu didn't think it was from embarrassment. He looked furious. "Yes, we're done talking. See you later Amu-chan."

Amu shut the door without responding. She punched Ikuto to make him let go before she turned to face him. "Thanks for that. I guess we made him angry this time."

Ikuto shrugged and moved into her kitchen to check the fridge for an easy snack. "He's an idiot, not to mention a stalker. Do you know how many times a day he passes your house? You should consider getting a restraining order against him."

Amu couldn't help but laugh. Ikuto seemed so serious. "Whatever, he hasn't tried to break into my house or anything so it doesn't matter." Amu headed up the stairs to her room. She needed to put the pins back in to hold her wig in place if Ikuto was going to hang out for a while. "How long are you staying this time? My parents are out with Ami."

Ikuto followed her up to her room with his arms filled with a couple of pops and some chips to snack on. "I don't know. I don't have anything else to do and now we're done with our project so I don't have any homework."

Amu got the pins in place as he settled down onto her bed again. She checked herself in her mirror before sitting at her desk. She looked to see Ikuto giving her a weird look. "What?"

Ikuto smirked before tossing her the drink he'd brought up for her. "Nothing, I was just trying to figure out why you're trying to look good for me. Did those things you put in your hair even make a difference?"

Amu chucked her hairbrush at him, but Ikuto caught it. "You baka! It's not for you! I don't care if you think I look good or not. I just wanted to put them in."

Ikuto was about to reply when he noticed something pink in his hand. He looked down at the hairbrush he had caught to find all of the hairs entwined with the bristles were pink not brown. He raised an eyebrow and looked from Amu to the brush and then back to Amu. "Why are these hairs pink when you don't have pink hair?"

Amu gulped. She did her best to hide her nervousness while trying to come up with an answer. "I-I guess A-Ami was br-brushing her doll's ha-hair with i-it."

Ikuto didn't believe it for a second. He pushed himself off her bed and moved to stand in front of the stuttering idiot. Sure he'd made her stutter like a fool before, but this time he wasn't teasing her. She was lying to him. He planted his hands on the desk behind her and leaned forwards. "Does this have to do with your secret? You know I'm going to figure it out. Just because we aren't partners anymore doesn't mean you can escape me."

Amu swallowed the lump in her throat. "What?" She could hardly breathe with him so close. He made her heart pound and she had no idea why. His kiss replayed in her mind over and over again making her feel dizzy. "Who said anything about a secret?"

Ikuto smirked before placing his mouth next to her ear. "We're going to the festival together tomorrow. I don't plan to let you out of my sight all day and all night."

Amu looked shocked as he pulled away. "Why do you say that?"

Ikuto sat back onto her bed and opened the chips he'd brought. After munching on a few he smirked once more. "Did you forget what tomorrow is? It's Wednesday."

XXX

Amu twisted the hem of her shirt nervously as she and Ikuto walked around the festival together. She had to ditch him in time to make it to the club to perform, but he was being true to his word. If she said she needed to use the restroom he'd walk her to the door and wait outside for her.

What confused Amu the most was even though he was being annoying, he was acting very sweet. She got the impression several times that he was trying to butter her up. Did he honestly thing she was just going to confess to him so easily?

Ikuto pulled Amu by her hand towards a stand they hadn't been at yet. It was a miniature haunted house. Amu realized where they were heading and began struggling. "Not that one Ikuto! We can go anywhere else, but not that one!"

Ikuto stopped to look down at her. "You're afraid of haunted houses? Don't worry you can cuddle up close to me and I'll protect you."

Amu continued to struggle but Ikuto was too strong for her. He pulled her into the house and instantly began laughing at what he thought was a poor display. He could feel Amu shaking already so he pulled her close to his side. "Don't worry Amu. I'm not going to let anything get you."

Amu shivered one more time before relaxing. She was hoping that that last shiver was because she was still frightened and not because Ikuto had whispered in her ear. "Just don't let me go."

Ikuto smirked at her mumbling. "I said I wouldn't."

Amu was glad that Ikuto was being true to his word. He held her tight as they moved through the house. Several times she screamed while he laughed. She felt guilty for being so afraid until they moved into a particularly dark room. Amu felt someone grab her so she screamed again. Ikuto didn't realize what was happening until she was ripped from his hands.

"AMU!"

He searched for her frantically, but he couldn't see anything in the dark room. His eyes were good in the dark, but without Yoru he couldn't see in the dark. Their charas were off enjoying themselves somewhere and he was panicking too much to call for them. His ears picked up the sound of a door opening and closing so he figured Amu had found a way out. Ikuto followed the sound and found the door. He ripped it open to be blinded by light. It was an emergency exit and he could just make out a blond figure carrying a limp figure towards the school.

XXX

Amu woke with a pain in her head. She remembered something pulling her away from Ikuto and she remembered falling, but hadn't she fallen face first? If that was the case then why did it feel like she hit the back of her head? "Where am I?"

A figure filled her blurry sight, but there was something wrong with it. The eyes and hair were the wrong color. It wasn't Ikuto. Amu blinked trying to clear her eyes and head of the pain before she could clearly see that she was alone in a classroom at her school with Tadase.

"Amu, are you okay? I found you passed out and brought you here."

Amu sat up very slowly and looked around. She tried to move her hands to the back of her head to rub the pain away, but couldn't because they were tied together in front of her. She looked at her binds before looking back up at the blond. "What the hell?"

Tadase blushed a little before settling down right beside her. Amu didn't like the closeness, but he put an arm around her to keep her next to him. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself while you were unconscious."

Something about the tone of his voice made Amu not believe him. There was no way he was telling the truth. "Cut the crap. What do you want?"

Tadase dropped his innocent act and moved to stand in front of her. "You know, I tried to befriend you to make you love me on your own, but you're too stubborn. You forced to me to do this"

Amu kept calm. The last time Tadase had been at her house, they'd made him angry. This could be him acting on that anger. If she could get him to calm down then she'd probably get him to set her free. "Tell me what the problem is, Tadase."

Tadase smirked. Amu didn't like the look on his face one bit. When Ikuto smirked it was cute and playful. When Tadase did it, it made him look sadistic. "Every time I try to talk to you, you push me away like some loser. I'M NOT A LOSER! You should love me! You should be with me! Not him! Not that murderer! Do you know what he did to his own twin? You should! Then you would never look at him again and you'll be free to love me like you should!"

Shocked, Amu tried to figure out what to say. The rumors going around school about Ikuto and his twin were anything but nice when referring to the one still alive. Amu was curious to know, but she wasn't going to just ask Ikuto. If he wanted to explain himself then he would. "I-Ikuto already told me everything and I love him anyways."

The look on Tadase's face told her he wasn't buying it. "There's no way you know the truth! I've watched you, Amu. I know you. You wouldn't let a boy like him touch you if you knew the truth!"

Amu looked down at her wrists before looking back up at the crazy boy. "C-can you let me go so I can think about this. Let me make Ikuto tell me everything again."

Tadase chuckled before leaning down. Again it was nowhere cute and seductive like when Ikuto did it. "No, do you think I'm stupid? You'll just go running back to that liar!"

Amu gulped and began scooting backwards. "At least let me try to talk to Ikuto!"

The door slammed open right as his name left her lips. Ikuto had been walking silently down the hall and had made it to the door as she said his name. "I'm right here. The little idiot didn't think to knock me out as well. If he had, he probably could have got away with this."

Amu watched Ikuto cross the room and punch Tadase square in the face before either of them could respond. Ikuto spun to look at Amu with her arms tied in front of her. He smirked as he moved closer to her. Amu felt shivers run down her spine. See there was a complete difference between the two boys.

"What happened to you?"

Amu looked up and him while slightly shaking. This was Ikuto. She knew Ikuto. Or at least she thought she did. "H-he was the one that grabbed me and as he pulled me out of your arms I tripped and fell. He must have hit me on the back of my head to knock me out because it really hurts and then I woke up tied here. H-he told me that you're a liar and a bad person."

Ikuto raised his eyebrow at that bit of news. He looked back to the unconscious boy and the floor and had the biggest urge to kick him. "I don't know what he said about me, but I can promise you that it isn't true. Things have happened in my past that I am not proud of."

Amu let out a relieved sigh before she stood up. Being that she was kidnapped, Amu was feeling a little wobbly because of her head and couldn't balance herself out because her hands were tied still. "C-can you help me, please."

Knowing that Amu was still afraid, not only from what had happened but also of him, Ikuto stared into her eyes. "No."

Amu blushed and took a step back. "What do you mean no?"

Ikuto pushed his hand back through his hair and sighed. "Amu, you know me better than anyone else in this school. You have your secrets and I have mine. When I'm ready, I promise to tell you everything about me. I'm only asking that you do the same. Please, until then just treat me as Ikuto."

Standing there with her hands tied, Amu stared into his eyes. The emotions she saw almost broke her heart. "Fine. I need to make a phone call, please untie me."

Ikuto sat down on a desk and crossed his arms. "I don't think you do."

Amu stomped her way over to him and gripped the front of his shirt with her tied hands. "Ikuto," she hissed. "Untie me!"

His smirk quickly took over his face as he grabbed her bonds. Instead of untying them like she thought he was going to, he raised her arms and put them around his neck causing her body to be pulled up close to his. "I don't think so. I quite like being like this with you."

Amu blushed. Her face turned dark red as he breathed across her face. "What's it going to take to let me go?"

"I'll never let you go."

Amu doubled the redness on her cheeks. "You don't have to. Just untie me so I can make the call."

"Tell me you aren't mad at me."

Amu closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell and taste Ikuto's scent as she breathed. It was wonderful. She felt lips graze against her own while her eyes were shut, causing them to pop open. Amu stared into his deep blue eyes while fighting a battle within herself. Ikuto was her friend. She could trust him.

Defeat must have shown through to him because he pulled the ties of her bonds. Ikuto was surprised when she didn't remove her hands from around his neck. "I'll show you."

Morg: Well I hope you liked it.

Ikuto: That idiot. Thinking he can steal my Amu.

Amu: What a prick.

Morg: I tend to keep making him the bad guy…

Ikuto: Not that I care.

Amu: Just review for Morg's **birthday**!


	5. Chapter 5

Morg: Heyo! Some of you mentioned that the ending of the last chapter was confusing. It was supposed to be.

Ikuto: Because Morg is a horrible writer.

Amu: That's not the reason at all!

Morg: No! Because Amu just went through something traumatic. Did you all really think that she was going to be just fine and coherent just because Ikuto saved her?

Ikuto: Yes.

Amu: This is you don't own me any more than Morg does, Ikuto.

Morg: That's not why at all. His cockiness has nothing to do with my lack of funds.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

With her hands settled on his shoulders, Amu could stare directly into his eyes. Those deep blue, beautiful eyes. She was definitely looking into his soul. There was no way that those eyes could show anything else. "I really do have to make a phone call."

Ikuto didn't know if she'd whispered those words because they were so close or if it was because she didn't want to ruin whatever moment they were trapped in as they stared at one another. Either way, he'd heard them and figured he should probably be the one to break said moment since she wasn't acting on what she'd said.

Amu felt herself being slightly pushed back as Ikuto started to blink. Suddenly she realized how dry and scratchy her eyes felt as she began to blink them as well. "I should call my boss and let him know that I'll be a little late tonight."

"Late? Who says I'm letting you go?"

"Ikuto."

"Amu."

"I have to go. It's my job to go."

Sighing, Ikuto leant his head backwards before pulling it back up to face the girl before him. "You were just attacked by that psycho, not to mention hit on the back of the head rather hard. I think tonight should be a night off."

"But-"

"Don't make me tie you back up."

Once again, Amu found herself staring into Ikuto's eyes. Damn this boy for making her give into him so easily. "Fine." Taking another step back, Amu pulled out her phone and punched on the number to make it dial straight to her boss's office. "Hello, this is Amu and I won't be able to come in tonight because I was just… I can't…"

Watching as the blonde struggled with what she was trying to say, Ikuto slinked forwards to take the phone from her hands just as she began to cry. "Hello, this is Ikuto. I am a classmate of Amu's and I just helped her out of a difficult situation. A fellow classmate of ours decided that it would be in his best interest if he tied Amu up and took… advantage of her. She suffered a minor blow to the back of the head, causing her to be slightly unstable and is still in shock. She really was just calling to make sure it was alright if she missed tonight due to the situation she was just in."

"I assure you that I'm taking good care of her and watching for any signs of a concussion. At the moment she just wants to keep this a secret from her parents, until she ready to tell the of course."

Amu watched as Ikuto haggled with her boss about getting her the night off. She couldn't hear her boss's side of the conversation, but she knew that Ikuto wasn't going to push the limits. He'd already said that he'd wait until she was ready to tell him about her own secrets. "Ikuto, just hang up. I'm tired."

Nodding to the blonde, Ikuto turned back to the conversation he was having with her boss. "Will she be able to perform next week? She's nodding her head yes. Okay then. She'll see you next week. Yep, have a good night also. Goodbye."

Cheeks a deep shade of red, Amu really hoped that Ikuto hadn't just figured it all out. The boy wasn't stupid though so she supposed he had. "Well since you probably know anyways I'll just come clean about my job. I really work at-"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. All jobs include the ability to perform some task. Anyways, are you really tired or would you like to go out for a cup of coffee or something?"

There was nothing she could do but just stare at the lanky boy in shock. He was being completely nonchalant about everything. "Coffee?"

Ikuto shrugged as he moved closer to the girl he wanted to know more about. "Well, I figured you'd want some sort of excuse to give your parents when you get home about why your hands are shaking. Plus it will give you extra time to calm down a little."

There he went, putting her before everything else. Amu couldn't help but just like Ikuto. And the boy was right. She did know him best out of everyone at the school. Tadase was wrong to say such horrible things about Ikuto. "Al-alright. I kind of would like to get out of this room and away from _him_ as soon as possible."

Once more, Ikuto glanced down at the unconscious Tadase. "I can see your point. Let's go."

Amu nodded and got up. With Ikuto's support, she managed to cross the room and exit the door. She was surprised when Ikuto let her go and did something to the inside of the handle before he slid the door shut. "What was that?"

"You can lock and unlock the doors from the inside. My finger may or may not have just accidently brushed against the lock button. I'm not really sure since I shut it before I could actually check, but I'm fairly certain that forever how long he's out, nobody is going to find him. Hopefully the idiot will get to spend the night in a dark school to think about what he's done."

Not being able to help the smile on her lips, Amu linked her hand through Ikuto's so that he could once again help keep her upright as they walked through the halls. "Damn your long fingers."

Chuckling, Ikuto tightened his hold on the girl. People saw them walking together, but the rumor had long ago spread that they were dating. Though they'd never held hands in the hallway during school, seeing them like this now wasn't a shock.

Leading the slightly shaking girl out into the parking lot, Ikuto halted them. "Since our first official date was ruined by that bastard kidnapping you, we are going to try again."

"What do you mean our first official date? I don't remember agreeing to go on a date with you."

Clicking his tongue in a disapproving way, Ikuto shook his head. "Amu, Amu, Amu. You're the one that told Tadase that we were going together. You also told him that we're dating. Now everyone in the school thinks so and if you want to start receiving confessions every hour again then go ahead and set the record straight. If not, you should try a little harder to make this look real. Now, the festival should have been a good date, but since that backfired we're going to go out for coffee."

Amu stood with her mouth open for only a moment. Ikuto's point was actually really good. She had been left alone a lot more by most of the boys in her school when Tadase had spread the rumor that she and Ikuto were dating. "Whatever, fine. Let's just go."

Gripping the hand he was holding tighter, Ikuto pulled Amu back into his arms before she could lead them away from the school. "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast, Amu. If we are really going to maintain this little façade then you are going to have to commit. This means more dates, more holding hands and touches at school. Maybe a few kisses."

"You are such a pervert. Why don't you fully take advantage of this situation?"

"I plan to."

"I don't know why I'm friends with you."

"Because you want my body."

"Per-vert."

Chuckling, Ikuto pecked a kiss onto Amu's cheek before he released her again only to take her hand. "See, you are already returning to normal and shaking less. I knew that I was the cure you needed."

"You are the cure? If anything you are bad medicine."

"Then bad medicine is what you need."

"There is no winning with you, is there?"

"Eh, you could win me."

Amu slapped her free hand to her face. "Why do I even bother?"

"I already answered that question."

"Could you just call Yoru so we can go?"

Smirking devilishly, Ikuto sent a silent thought towards his chara, letting the little cat know to take Amu's four charas home for the night since Ikuto would have their owner there shortly. "They'll meet us at your house after we get something to drink."

Looking up after she noticed that they'd stopped walking, Amu read the sign for the coffee shop. Ikuto already had the door open and was pulling her in.

Pushing the girl down into a chair, Ikuto released her hand and moved away. "Stay here. I'll get the drinks like a good boyfriend."

Amu couldn't help but be a little childish as she stuck out her tongue at him. Though the moment he turned around to order, she lifted her hands to her wig. It was itching like crazy and she was already thanking whichever higher being had helped her keep it on throughout the whole ordeal. A couple of her pins had come loose, but Amu managed to fix them before Ikuto returned.

"Why do you look like you are trying to look innocent? Did you put super glue on my chair or something?"

Smiling, Amu shook her head. "Where would I get the glue anyways? I don't just carry it around. Besides, I was just sitting here, waiting for you to come back."

Eyeing her for a moment longer, Ikuto finally shrugged and sat down. He had enough trust in Amu to believe that she wasn't going to do anything to him. Especially since he'd just saved her from Tadase. "Okay, so tomorrow we have school off for the festival again. I suggest we don't go. Instead we should take our charas to the park and have some fun there."

"Like a picnic?"

"Sure. A Picnic. Just remember to pack some fish for the little guy."

"Uh huh, sure. Because Yoru is definitely the only one going to be there that wants some fish."

Ikuto shrugged as he took a sip of his drink. "I might possible, maybe, probably, most likely, definitely want some as well."

Giggling, Amu sipped her hot drink as well. The warmth spread through her body, making her realize how tense she still was and helped her relax. "Alright, so I'll pack some fish. What else?"

"Well, since I want to maintain my perfect body and stay strong to protect your honor from anyone else that attempts to defile it, I suggest you pack some milk."

Laughing this time, Amu had to set her cup down so she wouldn't spill. "What are you? A cat? Besides, who made you my knight in shining armor?"

Smirking, Ikuto leaned across the table so their faces were closer. "You did when you told Tadase that we were dating."

"Oh yeah."

Ikuto watched as Amu licked her lips. He didn't know for sure if she slid that pink tongue across those plump lips because she had some coffee on them or if she made the move because he was so close and could kiss her. Either way, the reason didn't matter. The moves made him want to lunge across the table and defile that honor he just swore to protect. "I thought you may have forgotten."

Blinking, Amu moved herself a safe distance away from Ikuto's suddenly too close face. Her heart was pounding and she doubted it had little to do with the caffeine entering her body. "You know, my parents think I'm working tonight."

"Your point?"

"So that means I don't have to be home until later."

Lifting an eyebrow, Ikuto leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't know if you're suggesting a movie or sex, but it really sounds like you are propositioning me."

Groaning, Amu covered her face with her hands to hide her blush for a few seconds before she peeked up at Ikuto through her fingers. "Why do you make everything so inappropriate? You do realize I was just suggesting a walk or something, right?"

"It's the or something part that makes me worried that you might just have ulterior motives."

"Seriously, why do I put up with you?"

Smirking, Ikuto leaned in again. "Because I'm the only friend you've got."

Sighing, Amu leaned her head in her hand and took another drink. "Good point."

Chuckling, Ikuto finished off his coffee. "So let's go for that walk. I don't want to get you home too late since your charas are waiting for you."

Despite his rather perverted and overly witty side, Ikuto was actually extremely considerate of her. There is was. The reason she liked being around him staring her in the face. This boy was definitely lucky that she wasn't too dense to see why she enjoyed his company.

Downing the rest of her drink as well, Amu took the hand offered to her and walked out of the shop with Ikuto.

.

Morg: This is the first chapter that I've written for the rewrite that wasn't in the original.

Ikuto: Lame.

Amu: Why do I let Ikuto do these things?

Morg: Didn't you just read any of that? I told you why.

Ikuto: Because I'm sexy.

Amu: I disagree.

Morg: Your opinion doesn't matter when I have lovely reviewers to decide!


	6. Chapter 6

Morg: Heyo! I know, I know. I'm the worst of the worst.

Ikuto: At least you can admit it to yourself.

Amu: Not that I disagree, but why?

Morg: I should be charged with neglect and my children should be taken away.

Ikuto: By children, this over-exaggerator means stories.

Amu: Ah, it has been a while since you updated.

Morg: I am ashamed!

Ikuto: Should be.

Amu: Doesn't really bother me. Not like she owns us.

Morg: Just rub it in.

Ikuto: There's only one thing Amu gets to rub.

Amu: I don't think I want to know.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Getting ready for school? Easy as pie. Getting ready for one of her concerts? Even more simple. Getting ready for a picnic in the park? Amu couldn't even begin to describe how frantic she felt as she stood naked in front of her closet. Maybe another time. At the moment she was too busy getting ready for her extremely difficult to dress for picnic in the park.

Having excited and hyper charas didn't help the secret pinkette out at all. Ran and Dia were busy practicing their tag skills while Su fussed over the basket that she had helped Amu put together while Miki coldly shot down every outfit that Amu tried on.

Losing her last grips on her sanity, Amu threw the clothes she'd been about to put on back into her closet, which was now in shambles, considering Miki told her no before she even got a chance to wear them. The four little charas froze as their owner freaked out. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! IKUTO WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH ME GOING NAKED!"

Su peeked out from the picnic basket as Dia and Ran hung onto the blades of Amu's ceiling fan as it slowly rotated. Miki was the only one undisturbed by the outburst. "I think Ikuto-san might like that a little too much."

Still panting, Amu pulled at her pink hair. "Gah! I don't know what to do! Why don't you just pick out my clothes then!?"

Coming down from the fan, Ran gave her owner a little thumbs up. "Don't worry, Amu-chan! You'll be great no matter what you wear!"

Smiling due to the support she got from her little would-be-self, Amu patted the girl's head with her finger. "Thanks Ran."

"Why are you so worried about this picnic anyways?"

Looking up to where Dia floated just out of her reach, Amu scrunched up her nose before relaxing her face. "I'm not."

Without looking up from her sketchpad, Miki retaliated without hesitation. "Your closet begs to differ."

Amu turned to look at the mess she'd created. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Some hung off their hangers in a precarious way while others simply hung across multiple hangers or lay in heaps on the floor. "Right."

"Does Amu-chan like Ikuto-san?"

"Wh-what!?"

"Ran's got a point, desu. You put a lot of work into the food as well. Much more than you usually would, desu."

"D-did not!"

Coming closer, Dia scrunched up her little face as she took in the nervous behavior of the girl before her. "That's not what I think."

"NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Completely embarrassed, Amu dropped her face into her hands to hide her red face. The little girls were right; Amu was putting much more effort into this meet at the park than she should have been. Just because she was meeting Ikuto. Stupid pervert had her all confused. "I'm sorry, I'm just… nervous? WHY AM I NERVOUS!?"

Flipping her sketchpad around, Miki showed the girl the shirt and shorts she should find to wear to the park. "This one. And you like him, that's why."

Scrambling now to get some undergarments on so she could wear the outfit that Miki had thought up that now that Amu thought about it, was perfect for the picnic lunch. "Whatever! I do not!"

"Why is it a bad thing to like Ikuto-san, Amu-chan?"

"Because this girl has secrets she wants to keep, thank you!"

Dia sighed as she landed on Amu's shoulder as the pinkette worked to put her wig on. "But you said that you'd try and let him in. Doesn't that mean sharing your secrets with him?"

Amu huffed as she shook the little chara off her shoulder so she could put her wig in place and make sure it stayed there. "And I will try, but Ikuto has to return the favor. He's got secrets too. The man doesn't really share information willingly."

Rolling her tiny eyes, Miki motioned for Amu to hurry up. "You're already late and Ikuto is just as worried about sharing things with you as you are to share them with him. Neither one of you wants to be hurt like you have been in the past. If you try then he will too."

"How do you know that Ikuto has been hurt in the past?"

Deadpanning, Miki tried to figure out how her human could be so dense. "Maybe because of the fact that he used to have a twin and no longer has one. Or maybe because people only have secrets when they have something to hide and they only hide things when they don't want to be hurt or don't want to hurt others."

Not having the time to stop and really talk with her charas anymore, Amu raced around her room as she found shoes and grabbed the basket and her keys. "Right, well, I said I would try and I will."

Cheering once again, Ran couldn't help but encourage her human. That's what she was there for. "Amu-chan always does her best when she tries! Go Amu-chan go!"

Unsure if Ran was cheering for her to try and get close with Ikuto or if the little chara was attempting to get Amu out of the house faster, the brown haired girl barely gave her charas a chance to get into her car before she took off out of the drive way and down the street. She was already ten minutes late to meet Ikuto and didn't like how guilty she felt about it.

Luckily, Amu was able to find a parking space a little ways from the park and walked the rest of the way rather quickly. Waiting near the gate to the park where they'd planned to meet, Amu had her excuse ready on the tip of her tongue and found that there was no one there to give it to. Had Ikuto gotten tired of waiting?

Stalking his prey silently from the branches above her, Ikuto hooked his legs on a branch and let his upper half swing down so that he was suddenly face to face with Amu. His face was level with hers as he stopped his momentum. "Yo."

Amu jumped back in surprise. Luckily, she managed not to yell. "Ikuto!"

"Punishment for being late. Be glad I didn't decide on something else."

Amu couldn't help but grin as the lanky boy swung the rest of his body out of the tree to land softly on his feet. "I sort of lost track of time."

Smirking back over his shoulder, Ikuto gave the girl a once over. "Was it really that hard to pick out an outfit?"

"Wh-what? This? Naw, I got caught up doing other things."

Not believing the girl for a moment, Ikuto turned on his heel to face Amu. Clearly, she hadn't been expecting the abrupt stop since she almost ran into his chest. "Really now? Doing what?"

"… Things…"

Leaning forward so their faces were on the same level, Ikuto let his smirk only grow. "Right. If you can't tell me then that means you were doing _naughty_ things. Were you at least thinking of me?"

Face redder than a stop sign, Amu couldn't respond. Splutter like an idiot? Yep! She could definitely do that. Respond with actual words? Not at all.

Ikuto watched her self-destruct for a few more seconds before he leaned in rather close to her ear. Making certain that his hot breath would get all up close and personal with her sensitive ear, Ikuto breathed out. "I was only joking, _Amu-koi, _but if you wanted to…"

Gasping, Amu jumped back to hold up her free hand as if she were going to stop Ikuto from jumping her. "No! No thank you! Pervert! Baka Ikuto! Ugh!"

"Yeah, sure, I'm the idiot. Uh huh. Let's go, strawberry."

Amu's free hand shot up into her hair as her eyes widened. Strawberry was a nickname she had had back before she started wearing her wig. Did she have it on? Did Ikuto somehow know? "W-why would you call me th-that?"

Giving the girl a look of disbelief while he continued to walk, Ikuto couldn't help but wonder if all that heat in the girl's cheeks was frying her brain. "Because your face is red like a strawberry. Sort of makes me want to lick it."

"Ew! Don't!"

Chuckling, Ikuto spun around to snatch the picnic basket from Amu's unsuspecting hand before using his long legs to put distance between himself and the shorter girl. "Thanks for the food!"

"Ikuto! Get back here with that!"

Still laughing, Ikuto took off through the park with a very fired up Amu on his heels. The lanky cat was quite pleased to see that Amu was behaving more of her normal self rather than different or afraid. He'd been worried about her considering the events of the day before. Tadase was such an idiot! "No thanks!"

Giggling, Yoru couldn't help but roll through the air as he watched his human play with the girl. Something was different about Amu. Her different-ness was definitely in a good way. Yoru hadn't seen Ikuto be so happy in a long time.

Floating up beside the spazzing cat, Miki couldn't keep a smile from her face either. "They are good for each other."

Stopping his flailing, Yoru looked at the blue colored chara while remaining upside-down. "Why do you say that, nya?"

Dia, Ran and Su joined the two just as Miki answered. "Because Amu has had problems with trusting people and making friends in the past. It is good to see her like this with someone again."

Rolling so that he was the right way up, Yoru nodded his little head so far his ears flopped. "Ikuto is sort of the same, nya!"

"Then they are good for each other."

The five charas nodded along with Dia's words as they calmly watched the human girl chase the human boy around the park until they collapsed to eat the food that Su and Amu had prepared. Amu's laughter carried all the way to them as they watched the two from afar.

Finally, Ran had enough watching. "Let's go eat with Amu-chan and then play games!"

The other four easily agreed as they crashed the picnic.

.

Morg: So yeah, been a while and this wasn't as long as I was originally going to make it. Hopefully you still enjoyed it.

Ikuto: I know how I could have enjoyed it more.

Amu: It was perfect.

Morg: Tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Morg: Heyo! Look at me! I only took four months to update this! Ah yeah!

Ikuto How is that anything to be proud of?

Amu: I'll never understand how either of your minds work.

Morg: I mean, I've gone longer between updates. You guys know that. I'm just happy that I'm back to this one already.

Ikuto: You shouldn't be. Go write one that'll have lemons in it!

Amu: This one is just fine. She can work on this one.

Morg: Not like I have many options anyways. I don't own anything.

Ikuto: And don't you forget it!

Amu: Stop being so harsh.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

The food was good, the company was even better and the day was warm. Ikuto hadn't had this much fun in a while, and to think it came all from some measly, little picnic. However, being sprawled out in the grass with Amu as they stayed out of the direct sunlight to enjoy the warm weather without overheating was splendid. With her lying on her back, hands folded beneath her head and eyes closed, Ikuto was allowed to stare all he wanted without Amu knowing that he was creeping on her. "In this sunlight, I can see that your hair isn't just brown. It's got blonde too."

So much for not letting her know that he was creeping.

Peeking an eye open, Amu took in the fact that Ikuto was no longer on his back like she was. He was leaning against one arm as he lay on his side studying her. "It's kind of a dirty blonde color actually."

"Did you dye it?"

"Nope. I don't like putting chemicals on my head. Not really the thing for me. It came that way."

Ikuto hummed in response before letting himself fall back to look up into the leaves once more. Yoru was there, playing with Amu's charas on the branches. They were doing some sort of follow the leader type game. Wherever Yoru went, the girls followed. His chara was a stud.

Amu felt a bit guilty for not telling Ikuto the whole truth, but at least she hadn't lied to him. The wig had come as it was. She didn't make any changes to it, except trimming the ends and curling it sometimes. It was made from real hair so she cared for it in order to wear it every day. Still, she never dyed it. "What about you? Is that blue natural?"

Smirking without looking back at the girl he was with, Ikuto responded. "Yep. I can prove it, too."

Confused like never before, Amu turned her head to look at the boy's profile. The way the shadows played across his features was sort of hypnotizing. "How would you do that?"

This girl was dense. Like bottom of the ocean dense, but Ikuto kind of found it refreshing. She wasn't the typical whore that usually hit on him. "By showing you the hair on other parts of my body to prove that it's blue, too."

"Like your armpits?"

"Uhhhh… Sure…"

Blushing to the color of fire truck, Amu wanted to dig herself into the ground and just stay there buried alive. "Never mind! I should have known you were being perverted!"

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at that. Not just a chuckle or a snicker, but a full out laugh. It felt good, too. It was also something he did more when Amu was around. "I'd say the offer still stands but I don't think we're at that point in our relationship yet."

"Wh-What relationship?"

"You cut me deep, Amu-koi. Real deep."

Sitting up quickly to look down at the other, Amu tried to remain calm. "Are you referring to our fake relationship? It is still fake, right?"

"I don't know. I thought we were trying."

Falling silent, Amu didn't know how to respond. Ikuto was sort of waiting for her to decide if they were going to date for real or not. She kind of already thought they were. At least, she did in her head. "Well we are trying. At least, I am."

"So then let's make it official. I'm not 'dating' you to protect you from that creeper, Tadase. We're dating because we like spending time together, cool?"

"Yeah."

Ikuto couldn't help but smirk as Amu went from confident to shy in a matter of seconds. "All right. Since we're officially a couple, let's both share a secret. I'll go first. I despise dogs."

Laughing, Amu let herself drop back onto the ground next to her boyfriend. Boy did that sound weird in her head. When Ikuto had mentioned sharing a secret, she'd been a bit nervous. Now she was prepared. "That's okay. I don't really like them either. I'm kind of a cat person."

"Oh really now."

"Yep."

"Would that have anything to do with your super-hot boyfriend?"

Smirking, Amu played innocent. "My super what? I just like kitties because they're fluffy."

Without hesitating, Ikuto rolled so that his long legs and arms wrapped around Amu's unsuspecting body to pin her down. Nuzzling into her neck, he rubbed his soft hair against her cheek. "I'm fluffy, too."

Flailing, Amu tried to dislodge the purring man from on top of her. She had no success. "Ik-Ikuto! It's too hot to snuggle! Let go!"

"Not until you tell me I'm fluffy!"

Rolling her eyes, Amu went limp before muttering what he wanted to hear under her breath. "You're fluffy, too. Now get off!"

Complying, Ikuto rolled back to his previous spot, acting as though he'd never left it. "That wasn't so hard."

"Right."

"So what's your secret?"

Freezing on the spot, Amu calmed down when she realized that Ikuto was referring to the fact that he shared his dislike of dogs. She'd only teased him about the admission. She'd never made one herself. "Uhhh… I almost came naked today."

Of all the things she could have said… this had to be it. Way to go, Amu. Way to go. Why not tell the pervert the color of her underwear?

Ikuto couldn't help himself. One minute he was laying peacefully on the grass and the next his girlfriend was throwing rather amazing visuals into his head. His tail and ears wasted no time in joining the party. "That would have been… interesting."

"Ugh! Why did I even say that? I take it back! You heard nothing. Red is my favorite color. That's my secret."

Being that it was a little too late for Ikuto, and he couldn't just give back the words that she said, he rolled onto his side again to prop himself up. His elbow dug into the ground as his jaw rested in his palm. "I like red, too. I like it the most, however, when it's the color I see in your cheeks or on your neck or the tips of your ears."

Said places that Ikuto happened to be describing decided to heat up just as he said them. Amu was rather certain that the pervert was doing it on purpose. "But red isn't your favorite color, right?"

"No, blue is."

"You can't just pick the color of your hair."

Chuckling, Ikuto lifted his free arm to skim his fingers along the bare skin of Amu's forearm. "I didn't. I like the color blue because of the sky. I like all shades, even the darker ones."

Amu was focused on the fingers running along her arm. With every pass, Ikuto dared to go a little higher. "So you like black, too?"

"Yep."

Enjoying the feeling of attention, but being thankful that Ikuto was keeping his touching to a minimal by not going past her shoulder, Amu shuddered as she stared up at the green leaves. "Here's another secret. With all the confessions I've gotten at school, I've never said yes."

"That's not a secret. All the boys cry over that. Do you have any idea how many times I've been asked how I managed to get your attention? It's rather insulting. I mean, look at me. I'm hot."

"And conceded."

"But you didn't deny that I'm hot."

Amu couldn't.

"Point made."

"Ugh, your ego is already too big."

"Want to know what else is big?"

Amu wasn't entirely certain where this was going, but there were little sirens and whistles going off in her head telling her that she was treading in dangerous waters. Caution! Caution! Do not engage! Repeat. Do not engage! "Nope."

Pouting for only a second, Ikuto rolled back over so that he was closer to the girl he was interested in. "Let's get back to the part where you almost came to the park naked. It's a nice gesture because I'd really love that, but I'm glad you didn't because I'd have to murder everyone here for seeing my girlfriend naked."

The familiar heat in her face might as well just buy the place and move it. Clearly, it wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while. "That's why Miki helped me pick out my clothes and I came fully dressed. You won't be seeing me naked today."

"When you say it that way, are you implying that I'll be seeing you naked in the future?"

Refusing to become shy and blush yet again, Amu bit her bottom lip as she looked up into Ikuto's gaze. "Maybe. If you play your cards right."

Groaning, Ikuto covered his eyes with his hand before wiping it down his face. When he looked back at her, Amu still had her bottom lip between her teeth. Ikuto didn't like the way she was abusing it. Without really thinking, he leaned in and stopped her.

Amu's breath hitched as Ikuto kissed her gently. She felt the way he pulled her bottom lip out from her teeth before moving against her. The kiss was rather innocent but conveyed a lot. It wasn't the first they shared and it wouldn't be the last. Still, this one was different in a good way. Amu couldn't help but allow for her new boyfriend to do as he pleased.

Breaking the kiss only to rise up a few inches to look down at the flushed girl, Ikuto smirked. He could definitely get used to this view, and being that Amu just agreed to be his girlfriend, he had all the time in the world to admire it. "You're beautiful."

Flushing even more, Amu let her eyes slip away as her fingers clenched in the grass. "Don't tease me."

Pulling her chin so that she'd look back into his eyes, Ikuto couldn't help but feel his gut twist. "Never about this. Someone as hot as me wouldn't date someone ugly."

Of course he'd ruin the moment. Amu should have seen that coming. "Ugh, why did I say yes?"

"Because not only am I hot but I've got a good personality, too."

Deadpanning, Amu stared up at the boy still hovering over her. For some reason, she didn't mind his proximity. "I don't think that's the reason. It must have been a lapse in judgment."

Pouting, Ikuto hugged the girl beneath him while cuddling into her neck. "I'm telling you that you're beautiful and you tell me it was a mistake to agree to go out with me. This is not the reality I wanted!"

Groaning, Amu couldn't help but smile as her fingers found their way into Ikuto's soft hair. This boy went from sexy to cuddly in just seconds. One minute she's restraining herself from pulling him down into another kiss and the next she's beating him off with a stick because he just can't keep his nose away from that sensitive spot on her neck. "I'm not the reality you wanted?"

Ikuto's eyes widened before he began laughing. This girl. She could play the game just as well as he could. Then again, Ikuto never doubted his girlfriend of having flirting abilities. They were going to have so much fun together. "That's not what I-"

"Well isn't this cute. Hello Ikuto. Remember me?"

Lifting his head to look up at the intruder, Ikuto pulled himself into a seated position before pulling Amu up and into his arms. "Saaya."

.

Morg: Dun dun dunnnnn.

Ikuto: I don't like where this is going. She ruined the mood.

Amu: Don't blame Saaya. She's a nice girl.

Morg: Maybe. Maybe not.

Ikuto: Don't be all cryptic now!

Amu: I'm sure it's nothing.

Morg: You'll just have to wait and find out!


	8. Chapter 8

Morg: Heyo! So I think there might be a little confusion. When I say that I'm going to update more often I don't mean I'm going to update whatever story this note is going in more often. I mean that I'll update at least one of my stories a week. At least, that's my goal.

Ikuto: Kind of lame.

Amu: You'd think you'd make more time for us since you're forcing us to do this crap even though you don't own us.

Morg: Hey now. My might want more updates a week and sometimes I do more than one, but I have a life outside of fanfiction.

Ikuto: Could have fooled me.

Amu: You write while you're at work. That can't be used as an excuse.

Morg: Ugh! I meant that I read, I write personal stories, I watch TV shows online. Writing fanfiction isn't the only thing I do with my free time!

Ikuto: You are so lame.

Amu: It's probably why she doesn't have friends.

Morg: I don't know why I bother.

Ikuto: We don't either.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Plenty of people have called Amu dense. The girl knew that she had the tendency to overlook certain details that may or may not pertain to her. Being dense was just part of who Amu was. She liked to think that Ikuto liked that part of her too. However, being dense didn't mean that Amu was stupid. The way Ikuto immediately reacted to the girl she barely remembered used to go to their school wasn't something the secret pinkette missed. Her boyfriend was tense and had pulled Amu into his lap the moment the girl had made her presence known. The way his arms were tight around her told Amu that Ikuto was worried that this girl was going to do something to her, though Amu mentally rolled her eyes like that. This chick could try. There was no way she'd succeed in bringing harm to the blonde.

Hardly believing his eyes, Ikuto rather wouldn't have had to ruin his lovely date with his more than lovely Amu just to look at this girl again. She was someone that he wanted to stay in his past and never enter his present or future. Some wishes just don't come true. "What do you want?"

Smirking, the red head brushed some of her obviously dyed hair off her shoulder before answering the question. "Just thought I'd come to let you know that I'm back in town. I was so pissed when my parents made me go stay with my cousins after _that_ incident, but that's over with and I moved back."

Gritting his teeth, Ikuto tried to focus on the girl in his arms rather than the anger he felt towards the girl standing before them. "You being back changes nothing. In fact, I like you even less than I did back then, if that's possible."

Waving her hand through the air, Saaya brushed off Ikuto's words as if they meant nothing. "There is a thin line between hate and love."

Hating that the two were talking as if she weren't there, Amu waved her hand to grab their attention. "Oh hey there. I suppose you don't know who I am. Hinamori Amu, Ikuto's girlfriend. We're kind of on a date so if you would be so kind to leave, that'd be great."

Scoffing at the little girl that thought she could take _Saaya's_ Ikuto, the redhead narrowed her eyes at the chick in Ikuto's arms. "Can't you see that old friends are trying to catch up here? Maybe you're the one that should leave."

Amu was stunned only for a moment at the nerve this girl had before she broke out into laughter.

Ikuto was prepared for a rather interesting catfight. It'd been a while since a couple of girls fought over his affections, though Amu won this fight by a landslide. Instead, his ever surprising girlfriend-Amu definitely kept things interesting for him-just started laughing. She shook so hard that he had to tighten his grip on her so she wouldn't roll off onto the ground. "Amu?"

Sucking in a few deep breaths, Amu attempted to look at Saaya to form some sort of understandable response to the girl that had told her to leave during her date. Just the sight of the dumbfounded look the girl sported had Amu laughing all over again. "I'm… I'm… s-sorry!"

Ikuto thought she didn't sound very sorry.

Literally speechless, Saaya didn't know how to handle the girl that Ikuto held so tightly. In fact, she'd been a little bit stumped upon seeing Ikuto without someone else at all. Back before she'd had to leave, Ikuto would have never paid attention to any girl, having always been focused on his brother. She was at least pleased to find that she'd been partly right in thinking that Ikuto's brother was the only thing standing between Ikuto and dating. Still, this girl had her thrown for a loop. What could Ikuto possibly like about her? The way she laughed made her look stupid. Mouth open with some drool leaking. Not pleasant at all, and yet, Ikuto didn't drop her. Saaya scowled as she realized there was another block between her and the boy she'd loved for a long time. However, just like before, Saaya was determined to get rid of the block. Ikuto would be hers.

Finally getting herself under control, Amu wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand before turning to give Ikuto a small smile. "Sorry, for a second I thought she told me to get lost when I'm the girlfriend and we're on a date. My mind must be playing tricks on me."

Ikuto couldn't help but fall a little more in love with the girl that was currently seated on top of his legs. The sarcastic tone in Amu's voice clearly showed that she wasn't as amused as she'd just sounded to be. Amu's words were almost a threat, though Ikuto wasn't certain what the girl was planning if she was provoked further.

Saaya, not understanding what was happening, couldn't help but roll her eyes at the girl. "Are you stupid, or what?"

Turning her golden eyes into daggers as she looked at the fake redhead, Amu let out a heavy sigh before pushing out of Ikuto's arms, only to hold out a hand to pull her lanky boyfriend to his feet. "I'm going to choose the 'or what' part of that questions. Obviously you're missing a few brain cells. Probably from all the hair dye. Anyways, Ikuto and I, as I said, are enjoying a date. Since you aren't apart of said date, we'll be going. Probably back to my house to make out or something that boyfriends and girlfriends do. Feel free to imagine if that's what floats your boat."

Ikuto couldn't do anything but smirk as Amu dragged him off in the opposite direction of the girl that'd ruined their relaxed afternoon. Still, Amu had totally just insinuated that they were going somewhere private to do something naughty, and even though Ikuto really didn't appreciate seeing Saaya and remembering the memories that the girl's face brought to his mind, Ikuto couldn't help but feel thankful that she'd shown up. Amu was simply amazing. "Can we actually go back to your house to make out?"

Shaking her head, Amu rolled her eyes before slowing to walk beside her boyfriend rather than in front of him. Just in case Saaya was watching, Amu pulled Ikuto's arm around her shoulders and closed the space between them. She may or may not have also just wanted his physical touch to remind her that she was the one actually dating him. "Ami's there with my parents. I mean, you could still come over, but we wouldn't be making out. More like, I'd introduce you properly to my parents and let them know that we're dating and stuff."

Lifting an eyebrow, Ikuto couldn't help but tease the girl he felt affectionate towards. "Are we that serious? Do I need to alert my parents to our dating status? I could."

"Oh shut up! We can just go see a movie or something after I drop the picnic basket off at my car. Why do I even like you?"

"Because I'm hot."

"I'm not shallow enough to go for looks alone."

Smirking, Ikuto placed a kiss on Amu's cheek, rather close to her ear, before whispering to her and watching her slightly blush. "So you think I've got a nice personality, too?"

Shoving the man off her, Amu took the basket from the boy that had remembered to grab it when she'd been dragging him away from a girl that she wished they wouldn't see again. Unfortunately, that Saaya girl had mentioned moving back into the area, which meant that she probably attended their school now. "I'm not saying anything. Your ego is big enough without me feeding it."

"That's not the only thing that's big."

"I will leave right now."

"Jeez, Amu. I was talking about your ego in return. What were you thinking? And you call me the pervert."

Becoming far too familiar with Ikuto turning these types of conversations back on her, Amu just dropped her head back to release another large sigh before throwing the basket into the back of her convertible. "So, are we going to go see a movie or…?"

Smirking as he advanced on the girl he liked quite a bit, Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist and was pleased to find that she didn't back away or try to make him stop. "I appreciate the fact that you keep trying to get me alone and everything, but I was thinking about taking you up on the offer of meeting your family officially."

Amu didn't want to admit that Ikuto's choice made her happy. Her parents and little sister were all aware of who Ikuto was, considering he'd been around their house for a while because of their project. Though the hidden pinkette had never actually explained more than he was from her class and they were working on a project. Getting to formally introduce Ikuto would make her rather happy. Also, it gave her one more reason to trust the boy with the truth. "Okay."

Hiding his disappointment, Ikuto gave his girlfriend a hurt look. "That's all I get? Just an okay? No excitement? No jumping around or hugging or a quick kiss. I'd even take a deep kiss and some groping."

"This is why I refuse to do those things."

Laughing, Ikuto just motioned towards Amu's car. "You driving?"

"Sure. Have you called for Yoru?"

Sighing, Ikuto rubbed the back of his neck before giving Amu a small smile. "He sort of felt my anger and stuff when Saaya showed up. I told him to take your charas home already. I didn't want them around in case things got out of hand."

Part of that made sense to Amu. The little ones were innocent and didn't need someone like Saaya ruining their fun. On the other hand, if Amu needed one of them, they couldn't be halfway across town or else things would end badly for all five of them. "Okay? Next time maybe just tell them to keep their distance until we call for them."

Nodding, Ikuto was pleased that Amu wasn't more upset. He knew that messing with someone else's charas was a dangerous thing to do. "Sure."

Pleased, Amu hit the unlock button on her car and hopped in before motioning for Ikuto to get in as well. The boy gracefully jumped his door and settled into the passenger seat before sending Amu a smirk. Ignoring the way he was attempting to get her a bit riled up, Amu simply turned her car on and put it in drive before taking off and leaving the park and that Saaya girl far behind. Ikuto was her boyfriend now. The past and whatever part that girl played in it didn't matter so much to the secret pinkette now.

.

Morg: So yeah. Saaya.

Ikuto: She's not my favorite person.

Amu: I think people make her out to be worse than she really is.

Morg: Is that why she constantly switched who her crush was on in the anime?

Ikuto: Good point.

Amu: People's affections can change.

Morg: Not that quickly. Anyways! She plays a rather large part in this story from now on. Please look forward to finding out in which way. Also, other characters will be introduced as well! Rima and Nagi aren't far away now!

Ikuto: Yeah, those two long haired people.

Amu: You could at least be a little nicer to my friends.

Morg: No he doesn't.

Ikuto: Anything for you, Amu.

Amu: I'm going to remember that.

Morg: I don't understand what's happening so… bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Morg: Heyo! I seriously need to do some serious planning for this story. It is completely different from what I was first writing, which is a good thing because I really didn't like the original. Ugh!

Ikuto: Just throw in lots of lemons and everything will be perfect.

Amu: Lemons don't solve everything.

Morg: I would like an example because I don't really believe that statement.

Ikuto: Lemons always fix everything.

Amu: Perverts.

Morg: Like you didn't know.

Ikuto: You know, for not owning us, you do put us into a lot of risky situations. Not that I mind.

Amu: I do.

Morg: Don't care!

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Bringing Ikuto back to her house might not have been the best decision Amu had ever made. Sure, the boy had been over to her place several times while working on their project. Hell, he'd even been there a few times just to do nothing but hang out. Amu wasn't worried about that. Nope. The actual house was safe. Amu's main concern lied with her parents and her younger sister. Unfortunately, they were all completely insane.

Putting her convertible in park, Amu took a second to just stare at the innocent house in front of them. "Whatever happens in there, please don't think badly of them."

Ikuto barely had time to lift an eye brow before Amu was exiting her car and heading for the house. The door swung open before either of them got close to it. An older man that Ikuto could only assume was Amu's father stood staring out at them. Raising his hand for a handshake while bowing slightly, Ikuto put on his best smile. He wanted them to like him. "Hello, sir. I'm Tsuki-"

"MIDORI! SHE BROUGHT HOME A BOY!"

Stunned, Ikuto glanced over at Amu to see her with one hand covering her face while she just shook her head in silence.

"MY LITTLE SPARROW BROUGHT HOME A BOY! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS! I'M RUNNING AWAY!"

Ikuto was prepared to jump out of the way if the man came barreling down the front steps in his effort to run. What he wasn't prepared was for the older man to go flying back into the house and for the sounds of wailings to only quiet down after the slamming of a door.

Unable to hold back, Ikuto looked over at Amu without trying to mask his confusion. "What?"

Sighing, Amu motioned for Ikuto to just follow her into the house. There wasn't really a way for her to explain her father. Her mother, on the other hand, didn't go screaming and running through the house to lock herself in a different bathroom. Instead, she came walking out of the kitchen while drying her hands on an apron tied around her waist. "Hey mom. I'd like for you to meet Ikuto."

Maybe this was the parent that Amu got her cool persona from. Clearly, Ikuto knew now, it was not her father. "Hello."

The older woman eyed the two for a few seconds without smiling or signaling that she was at all okay or against her daughter bringing home a man. Then, without warning, her hands found her cheeks and she let out a much quieter squeal, but a squeal all the same. "Amu-chan found a boyfriend that just as cool as she is! Amu-chan is definitely so cool and spicy!"

Then again, maybe not. In that moment of slight shock, Ikuto noted Yoru darting down the stairs with Amu's charas on his tail while a short chubby girl with brown hair chased after them. He didn't see any other charas so the girl shouldn't have been able to see them, but her screeches told him differently.

"COME BACK, KITTY! HERE KITTY KITTY!"

Wanting to dig a hole and bury herself in it, Amu settled for slumping down on the couch in her living room. Asking Ikuto to come over had definitely been the worst decision she'd ever made and she had some she wasn't exactly proud of. "Welcome to our home."

"AMU-CHAN IS SO COOL!"

"MY SPARROW!"

"KITTY!"

Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle before settling down beside the distraught girl. He pulled a piece of her hair back out of her face before making her look at him. "Hey, I think they're great. I bet it never gets boring around here."

That's why. Right there. That was why she had invited him back. Because despite his playboy-ish attitude and 'I'm better than everyone else' persona, Ikuto was actually kind and caring. He wasn't going to make fun of her for having over enthusiastic parents or for having a little sister that was a nut despite the fact that she was well into her elementary years. This was her family and the fact that Ikuto didn't mind them made her like him just that much more. "Never."

It took forty seven minutes for Ikuto to convince Amu's father to come out of the bathroom. He reassured the man several times that he wasn't stealing the man's 'little sparrow' from him. In fact, Ikuto assured the man that it was the opposite. They were in high school and definitely wouldn't be doing anything besides going to school and hanging out together outside of it once in a while. They were both too young for that. Eventually, he did get the man to open the door.

Amu's mother was easy. All Ikuto had to do was sit at the table for a bit and speak with her about his family and his school work and how serious he was about dating her daughter for her to calm down and accept him. Telling the older woman about how he had serious intentions towards her daughter just about made Amu's father run for the bathroom again. Luckily, the man stayed through it all.

After the parents were taken care of, Ikuto saved his little cat from Amu's sister, Ami. Yoru had been captured by the girl and was currently participating in a forced tea party with Amu's charas and several stuffed animals. To make it up to him, Ikuto knew he'd be buying some fresh fish later.

Once everyone had settled down and all the introductions had happened, it was decided that Ikuto would stay for supper and eat with the family. There was no way that the lanky teen would refuse the offer. Eating there with Amu's family was bound to be a million times better than eating in his silent and lonely house. Ikuto told Amu just that to make certain she understood that he really was okay with staying.

"Go wash your hands then, you two."

Smiling at the older woman, Ikuto gave a short nod before following Amu out of the living room and towards the same bathroom that he'd coaxed her father from. "This is definitely fun."

Amu really didn't think she could like her boyfriend more than she already did, but Ikuto was definitely aiming for a new record. "Thanks for giving them a chance."

With his smirk in place, Ikuto leaned against the wall of the bathroom to watch as Amu washed her hands at the sink. "What? Have all of your past boyfriends run screaming?"

Blushing a bit, Amu mumbled a few words under breath to give herself courage. "I've never brought any boys home before. It did make it hard to bring friends over, though. I've gone through a lot of those."

Well, that explained why Amu spent so much time alone at school. Whether the kids remembered now that Amu was so popular and sought after that her family was a bit on the crazy side, Ikuto was glad that she wasn't teased for her family. Especially because she seemed so fond of them. "I'm not going anywhere."

Heart leaping her in chest, Amu couldn't help but smile through the mirror as their gazes caught. "Good, because I want you here."

Ikuto had been planning on saying something smooth that might earn him a quick kiss in the bathroom before Ami had come fumbling in to wash her hands as well.

"Amu-chan! Can I brush your hair after supper?"

Turning her smile to her sister and moving out of the way of the sink so that Ikuto could wash his hands next, Amu gave Ami a soft pat on the back. "After Ikuto goes home you can."

"I don't mind watching her."

Amu froze at hearing Ikuto say that he wanted to stay longer. She loved hanging out with him, really she did, but for as much as Amu liked the boy with the cat chara, she hadn't told him everything. They were still getting to know one another and trying to explain why she wore a wig and that she actually had pink hair and her job wasn't something that she particularly wanted to try and explain after the chaos of bringing him home to meet her family. "That's okay. We'll wait until after you leave so we can spend some time together."

Sibling time was probably important to his girlfriend so Ikuto relented. "All right. Some other time maybe."

"Sure."

The two older kids moved out of the bathroom-not before reminding Ami to actually use soap to wash her hands-to head for the kitchen. Ikuto hadn't had a home cooked meal in a long time. He was really looking forward to not only eating good food but also having good company. Eating microwave dinners alone wasn't exactly ideal, but Ikuto didn't have much of a choice. His mother might have been forced to take him back home, but that didn't mean she wanted to look at him.

Looking at the girl that walked along the hallway in front of him, Ikuto wondered if he'd ever invite Amu over to his house. He'd have some things to explain. An empty house wouldn't be very welcoming. Not like hers. Then again, Ikuto had the feeling that even if his house was empty, Amu wouldn't let it affect the way she thought of him. She just seemed like that sort of girl.

Wrapping an arm around her waist before she could move out of the stairway and into the living room, Ikuto pulled Amu in for a back hug. "Thanks for brining me over."

Stunned at the sudden contact, Amu ignored the heat in her cheeks and pressed back just enough to return the hug. "Thanks for coming."

The words weren't enough to really express how grateful Ikuto really was, but for now, his back hug and thank you would have to do. There was no reason to cause her parents to start freaking out again when he'd finally gotten them to calm down.

"Kids, the food is ready."

Hearing Ami coming up from behind them and the fact that her mother was calling for them, Amu removed herself from Ikuto's embrace. Something told her that the boy she was now dating had some issues that she had yet to learn about. The rumors going around the school about Ikuto and his twin didn't seem to scratch the surface as to what the boy was actually dealing with. "We should go eat."

Nodding, Ikuto moved to pass Amu and enter the living room first. The hand on his arm made him pause just at the bottom of the stairs.

Worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, Amu decided to just go for it. "You know, you can come over whenever you want. We don't mind."

Ikuto had thought that the spunky girl in the park that didn't allow for anyone to put her down was the Amu he liked the most. However, as he stood staring into golden eyes that didn't show a hint of pity, but a whole lot of compassion, Ikuto decided that he liked all sides of Amu. Hopefully, he'd get to see more. "I'd like that."

Humming, Amu released her boyfriend so they could go eat dinner with her family. About halfway through the meal she confessed that they were dating. Only her mother's strong grip on her father kept the older man at the table. Obviously, they hadn't been clear enough about it before. Throughout the whole ordeal, Amu stole glances from the boy beside her. Ikuto looked happy. She hoped to see him like that more often in the future.

.

Morg: There you go. A little more information about Ikuto's home life. You're welcome.

Ikuto: But it sucks.

Amu: This isn't exactly a happy story.

Morg: I thought it was doing all right.

Ikuto: I know what could make it better.

Amu: Please just shut up.

Morg: Ah yeah!


	10. Chapter 10

Morg: Heyo! So much love for this story! I love you guys, too!

Ikuto: I'm sure you do. You should show your gratitude through explicit scenes.

Amu: Why do I even know you?

Morg: I thought it had potential.

Ikuto: You should really do it.

Amu: You should really not.

Morg: You can't stop me!

Ikuto: Go for it!

Amu: You don't own us so it doesn't matter!

Morg: Gah! Stop rubbing that in!

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

With her wig perfectly in place, Amu walked slowly up to the front of the school. She walked slowly not for any reason other than that she was looking for a tall, blue haired fellow. After having dinner at her house, the two had spent a lot of time texting and talking. Ikuto had even come over a few more times. All in all, they were becoming closer than ever. Amu almost felt guilty for not telling Ikuto the whole truth.

Amu was so deep within her own thoughts that she didn't realize until she was almost to her locker that almost everyone was looking at her and whispering to the person beside them. Gossip wasn't exactly the hidden pinkette's thing, so she tried to ignore it the best she could. A distraction in the form of her boyfriend made that plan a lot easier.

Smiling despite the fact that there was a hand covering her eyes, Amu stilled her movements. "Ikuto?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

The hot breath against her ear made Amu shiver. "Because anyone else would already be dead if they touched me."

"You're so violent."

"I meant that you'd do the killing."

Removing his hand, Ikuto moved to lean one shoulder against the locker beside Amu's so that he could watch her gather the rest of her things. "Good point."

Giggling a bit, Amu shut her locker before turning to lean against it so they were facing each other. "Is it just me or is everyone talking about me today?"

Scooting just a bit closer, Ikuto smirked. "We could give them something to really talk about."

Amu laughed before patting Ikuto's cheek and moving away from the pervert that is her boyfriend. "No."

Not three steps down the hall, Amu stopped walking. She couldn't go any further due to red head standing in her way. The same girl from the park. The one that was rather rude. "Oh, it's you."

Scoffing at the shorter girl, Saaya flipped her hair behind her shoulder before narrowing her eyes at Amu. "Don't pretend like you don't know who I am."

Amu deadpanned as arms wrapped around her waist. She was very much grateful for Ikuto's presence at the moment. "Didn't I just acknowledge that you're you? How am I pretending anything? Maybe all that hair dye is killing your brain cells."

Ikuto had to hide his smirk in Amu's shoulder. Then again, he just wanted the excuse to press his lips against her.

"Bitch, you better get out of my way."

Eyes narrowing, Amu felt Ikuto's hold around her tighten as she tensed up. "Excuse me?"

"I wish you would. You're in my way. In more ways than one."

Amu did the only thing she could do when someone was harassing her in such a way. She called upon Ran's courage and turned in Ikuto's arms to kiss him deeply in front of everyone. Her boyfriend's shock was clear since he didn't kiss her back immediately, though he was quick to get the hint.

Angered, Saaya shoved past other students in the hallway so she wouldn't have to watch someone else kiss her man. Ikuto would be hers. She'd make certain of it.

Pulling away, Amu couldn't help but smile a little and place small kisses against Ikuto's lips. The man was definitely a great kisser. "I think she left."

Only tugging the girl in his arms closer, Ikuto gave a small shrug before leaning in closer to press their foreheads together. "I wish she'd be around more often if you're going to do that all the time."

Giggling at that, Amu shook her head without moving it away from Ikuto's. "She's an idiot if she thinks I'm going to just step down and out of her way. This is going to annoying but we'll get through this together."

Ikuto liked the sound of that. With one last chaste kiss, he pulled Amu off towards their first class. "Just like with Tadase?"

"I think we should agree to never talk about that idiot again."

The taller of the two definitely agreed to that.

XXX

Watching the girl from her spot in the corner of the classroom, the blonde decided to make her move. "Hi, I'm Rima. You're Amu. We're friends now."

Blinking at the girl that just sat down next to her, Amu tried to process what had just happened. "What?"

Sighing, Rima restated what she'd already said. "That's the last time I say it for you. I don't like repeating myself."

Wary of the other girl, Amu leaned back in her chair. "I heard what you said. I just don't know why you said it."

Rolling her eyes, Rima stayed in her newly claimed spot while the rest of the class filed into the room. "Because it's true."

"Why should I believe that you want to be my friend?"

Turning to the girl she sat beside, Rima studied the other's face before deciding that she had made the right choice. Amu was a little dense but she wasn't a backstabber. "Because soon enough everyone's going to have to choose a side and I'd rather do that now than wait for Saaya to demand it or something as equally stupid as that."

Puzzled, Amu felt herself relaxing as she spoke to her new friend. "Why would she make people pick sides?"

Definitely dense. "Just because she's new doesn't mean she isn't going to gain popularity. You're popular because people think you're unapproachable. Clearly, Saaya is going for Ikuto, which means there is going to be dirty play and people backstabbing others and I'd rather be on the side of good than evil."

Giggling at that, Amu couldn't help but smile at the blonde beside her. "You think Saaya is evil?"

"Well, she's no angel."

Amu couldn't agree more with that statement. "So I'm going to get into a fight, huh? Do you really think so?"

Looking down at her nails, Rima gave a small shrug. "I don't think Saaya's the type to get her hands dirty, but I'm completely certain she's going to try something ridiculous. Desperate girls do desperate things. Just trust in your relationship and Ikuto if you can and things will work out."

Holding out her hand for the girl that she sort of liked now, Amu gave her best smile. "Well, then I'm glad that I have a friend like you by my side."

Grumbling about having to touch people but shaking the hand nonetheless, Rima sort of returned the smile. She wasn't used to people being nice to her when they didn't want something from her. One of the many hazards of being filthy rich. "So what are you going to do?"  
>Looking back up from her notes, Amu didn't bother to hide her confusion from her new friend. "About what?"<p>

Maybe she did pick the wrong girl. "About Saaya. Duh."

"Oh." Amu stopped to think about the situation for a moment. As far as she knew, Saaya hadn't done anything yet to truly jeopardize her relationship with Ikuto. Amu wanted to keep it that way. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

Shrugging, Amu nodded. "Yeah, nothing. For now, at least. There isn't a point in me starting anything. I'm not the insecure bimbo."

Rima couldn't have said it better if she wanted to. It also made her realize that she had picked the right person to side with. There was no doubt in her mind that Amu was going to come out on top when everything was said and done. "That's what I was hoping."

As if just realizing that the girl beside her was someone she'd never talked to before, Amu looked back at the shorter blonde. "Were you expecting something in return for your help? Because if you are I don't have much to give. I mean, I know I drive a nice car and have fancy things but I earned them."

Laughing, Rima decided that she really did like the girl she'd picked. "You're funny. Like I want material objects. Ha! No Amu. I'm not expecting anything in return. I simply wanted to get ahead of the mess that I know is about to happen. Besides, my family is four times richer than this town."

"The whole town?"

Nodding, Rima couldn't help but smirk. Not only had she picked the girl with the brains, but she'd made a friend without the person knowing who she was. "My father owns the club here in town as a hobby. That business alone brings in plenty of money, but he still runs his regular business, which brings in the real cash. My mother is a fashion designer. She's in France at the moment."

Lowering her voice as she glanced around the room, Amu looked for others who might be listening to their conversation. "Is it okay for you to talk about that so loudly? People think my parents have crazy fantastic jobs and they flock to me. If they find out that you do then they'll do the same."

Flipping her hair over her shoulder, Rima shook her head. "It doesn't matter for me. I've already scared everyone off."

Amu couldn't help but look around the room again. Rima's words made more sense as she noticed that people were trying to hear what the two were saying without looking back at them. "There must be some students here that aren't afraid of you."

Releasing another sigh, Rima shook her head. "Mostly just you and Ikuto. Everyone else stays out of my way."

Hearing the hint of sadness in that statement, Amu gave the other girl a smile. "Then I'll help you since you're helping me."

"Didn't I already say that I don't want anything?"

Waving her new friend off, Amu determinedly looked around their classroom. No one looked worthy of Rima, but then again, Amu was only looking in one classroom. "I'll help you get back the person that you scared off that you didn't mean to scare off."

Rima was very much tempted to take back what she'd thought about the girl earlier. Amu's comment made her cheeks heat up. Rima couldn't think of what to say to such a statement. She couldn't deny it since it was partly true. She'd meant to scare him away at first. Now she regretted it. Though Rima doubted that Amu could do anything to help her out. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Smiling, Amu went back to facing the front of the room. "Of course you don't."

"I said I don't."

"Mhmmm."

Maybe Rima would kill this girl after all.

XXX

Ikuto dodged another girl in the hallway. For some reason, a lot of them were trying to pass him notes. As soon as any were thrust into his hands or onto his books, he dumped them in the trash can. There was no point in seeing who they were from since he didn't want any of them.

Slinking around a corner, he dodged the devil herself in order to get to his girlfriend. Ignoring the hurt look that fleeted across Saaya's face, Ikuto greeted Amu with a quick kiss. Since he ignored her, he completely missed the sinister look that settled on her face.

Saaya wasn't one to be ignored. She wouldn't stand for her man to walk off with some other girl. Clearly, Ikuto needed to be reminded who he was dealing with.

.

Morg: I've been working on this chapter for forever!

Ikuto: And it still sucks.

Amu: True that.

Morg: Oh come on guys! Rima entered! Whoo!

Ikuto: I think we all know what I really wanted to happen in this chapter and Rima showing up wasn't it.

Amu: I don't know what you're talking about but I agree.

Morg: That's sort of dangerous.

Ikuto: You just let her do what she wants.

Amu: Yeah, I can do what I want.

Morg Whatever.


	11. Chapter 11

Morg: Heyo! So much hate for Saaya.

Ikuto: Good.

Amu: I've seen your notes for this fic. It's well placed.

Morg: I must be writing her well if you guys don't like her. Don't worry, I'll keep up the hard work.

Ikuto: Do you know what would make everyone happier?

Amu: Nope! Not happening!

Morg: A well written fic with a good plot and great characterization?

Ikuto: I was thinking along the lines of something fruitier.

Amu: She doesn't own us! It won't happen.

Morg: Let me look at my notes.

Ikuto: ;3

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Twisting her fingers together, Amu didn't bother to look up at Ikuto as the two of them waited. She hadn't exactly explained what they were doing waiting after school, though Amu wasn't worried about Ikuto getting mad. She could always just kiss him to shut him up if he started to really complain.

Sighing, Ikuto leaned back against the stairs that they were sitting on. He had no idea why they were waiting in a stairwell at their school when they could be doing other fun things not at their school, but he was fine with being there as long as he was with Amu. Granted, he still wanted to know why they were there. "Who are we waiting for?"

Shooting the other a grin, Amu bit on her bottom lip before releasing it to reply. "She's a new friend I made."

"I didn't know that you had friends."

Smacking the other, Amu gloated when Ikuto whined about the hit. It wasn't like she'd held back. "I have other friends besides you."

Scowling at the girl that hit him, Ikuto rubbed the spot on his arm he was sure was going to turn red. "Name one."

"Rima!"

"Who the hell is-"

Amu hit Ikuto again before he could say something stupid as she stood up to greet the girl they'd been waiting for. "Rima, this is Ikuto. He's dumb and my boyfriend. Ikuto, this is the friend I was telling you about. This is Rima.'

Standing up beside his girl, Ikuto looked down at the blonde. "Rather short for someone with so much spitfire. Amu told me what you said to her."

Returning the boy's gaze without being intimidated in the least, Rima gave her own smirk. "You've got a big head for someone with nothing in it."

Ikuto didn't know why, but he liked this girl. "I like you, shorty."

"Not interested."

Instead of replying, Ikuto draped his arm over Amu's shoulder while smirking right back at the blonde. Her comments were quick and sharp-witted. Ikuto knew they were going to be good friends.

Sighing, mostly because she figured that the two were going to be mean to each other, Amu brought attention back to herself. "So, we're all agreed that we're not going to do anything to Saaya, right? I don't need either of you to interfere and try to get revenge for me or something stupid like that."

Huffing, Rima crossed her arms before rolling her eyes. "I don't plan on starting anything. In fact, I doubt that Saaya even knows that we speak to one another. I've got no reason to become involved in anything, though like I said earlier, I'll help you before I ever help her."

Nodding, Amu let her gaze drift from Rima to where Ikuto stood. "And?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ikuto grinned before pulling Amu tighter against his body. "I can't make any promises, baby. You know I just want to protect you."

"Stop being even more stupid just because Rima is here. Don't do anything to start a fight. It's that simple. I don't want to fight her unless I have to."

Frowning, Ikuto let his gaze meet Rima's for just a second. It was clear to him that the shorter blonde was thinking the same thing he was. "Amu, Saaya isn't the type of girl that is just going to leave you alone. Once she gets it into her head that things should be a certain way then she doesn't stop until they're that way. She just… don't take her lightly."

Smirking, Amu looked up at Ikuto before placing a light kiss on the corner of his mouth. His surprise that flashed through his eyes was worth seeing. "I'm not taking anyone lightly. All I'm saying, is that I'm not going to be the one to blame for some stupid fight. The bitch just needs to go find her own boyfriend. She can't have mine."

Rima decided that the way Ikuto and Amu were looking at each other was the perfect cue to leave. They didn't need her there any longer, anyhow. The point of their meeting was so that she and Ikuto could be aware of one another. Now they were. "See you tomorrow."

Ikuto didn't bother to wave like Amu did as Rima left. His eyes were fixed upon golden ones. He loved it when Amu got a bit possessive. "I love it when you say stuff like that."

Amu waited a few more seconds before checking to see if Rima had really gone. It wasn't that she didn't trust her new friend, but she didn't want the other to hear what she had to talk to Ikuto about before she was ready for her to know. "So I'm going to do something you don't like."

"I don't love it when you say stuff like that."

Laughing, Amu nudged her boyfriend as they began to make their way out of the school. "It isn't anything bad. It's just… Rima said that she scared off a lot of people by being cold. Her parents have a lot of money so she's popular, or something. Anyways, I want to find the person that she wishes she hadn't scared off and make them friends."

With his arm back around Amu's shoulders, Ikuto walked out of the school and into the sunlight with the girl he definitely adored. "So what does that mean?"

Sighing, Amu snuggled closer to the man at her side. "It means that I'm going to be looking at other people to find the one she lost."

"Okay?"

Rolling her eyes, Amu opened her school bag to wake her charas. She knew that they were tired, but they needed to get home. "That means that it might seem like I'm checking out other guys. I just want you to know that I'm not. Well, I will be, but not in that way."

Widening his eyes, Ikuto pushed away from his girlfriend to place his hand over his heart. "What do you mean you're going to check out other guys?!"

Seeing that the man was just playing around, Amu pretended to be serious. "Look, all I'm saying is that I've been harsh in the past with all the rejections I've handed out. I'm just going to look at my options before settling into something serious."

Narrowing his eyes, Ikuto stalked forwards until he had Amu backed against her car. "You won't find anyone better than me."

Holding back a smile, Amu placed her hands lightly on Ikuto's chest before nudging him backwards. Her sleepy charas looked rather confused as they floated in the air above them. Amu hadn't even noticed that Yoru had slipped into her bag at some point during the day. "Doesn't mean I can't look for one."

Swooping down to press a kiss to Amu's lips, Ikuto pulled the girl tighter to his chest so that he was holding up her weight. They weren't going to go home together that day. Amu had something to do with her family so Ikuto was going to spend time in his room for once. Not that he particularly needed to. Releasing his girlfriend, Ikuto slapped her butt before moving away. "Just a reminder as to what you already have."

Licking at her bottom lip, Amu grinned before hoping into her car. "I may not find anyone, but comparing them might be fun."

Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at that. They were going to have some fun with Amu's search.

XXX

"What about that one?"

Turning her head to see a skinny, awkward looking boy stumble past them, Amu shook her head. "No, he confessed to me like a month ago. Why would he be interested in Rima?"

Shrugging, Ikuto let his eyes sweep to another random boy in their school. He'd pointed out quite a few since the beginning of the day, but Amu had always found a reason to shut them down. "Has the entire school confessed?"

Returning the half shrug that Ikuto had given her, Amu frowned as she looked around. "Just about, but I thought there were still some people left."

Stopping his actions, Ikuto returned his gaze to Amu's face. "Wait. Have any girls confessed to you?"

Amu really didn't want to blush. She wanted to scoff and laugh at such a ridiculous question. However, she couldn't. Her lying skills weren't the best. Especially when she was trying to lie to someone that she liked. "M-maybe."

Gasping, Ikuto inched his face closer to Amu's. "You have! Oh my gosh! Who was it?"

Turning her face to hide her blush, Amu covered her face with her hands. "We are not going to talk about that! I'm not going to talk about it ever. Stop asking!"

Chuckling, Ikuto tried to make Amu face him without luck. "Okay, okay. I get it. It's an embarrassing subject for you. I won't ask, but just know that I'm here for you when you're ready to talk about it. You shouldn't keep things bottled up inside."

Laughing, Amu had to hand it to the man. Ikuto could definitely make her feel better about things that she thought were a little weird. Granted, she hadn't treated any of the girls that had confessed differently after they did. Though that was mostly because she didn't really speak to anyone ever. That and it wasn't her business to tell other people in school.

"What about that kid?"

Thinking that Ikuto was just pointing out another boy that had confessed to her, Amu began speaking before she turned her head all the way. "No, he con-"

Seeing that the girl beside him had fallen silent, Ikuto looked over at her from the boy he'd pointed it out with the long purple hair. At first glance, he'd thought that the boy was a girl. It wasn't until he turned that Ikuto realized that he was, in fact, male. "What about him?"

Amu stared for a few more seconds before a smile tugged at her lips. "I might have just found your replacement."

Growling a bit at that statement, Ikuto moved so that he was the only thing that Amu could see. "And why is that?"

Moving her head to the side so that she could see the boy that Ikuto had pointed out, Amu couldn't help but widen the smile on her lips. "Because, that's Nagihiko. He's never confessed, and I've seen him do nice things for Rima without her knowing. I don't know why I didn't think of him before. He's our guy."

Whether or not he was the guy that they needed, Ikuto couldn't help but fake a pout. That was, until Amu kissed it away. He stored the knowledge in his brain. Pout equals a kiss. He might use that later.

.

Morg: I love character introductions and characterization growth!

Ikuto: I don't know how you think any of that was in this chapter.

Amu: It was boring!

Morg: It was cute!

Ikuto: It was lame!

Amu: I agree.

Morg: You both suck!


	12. Chapter 12

Morg: Heyo! Been a while. Stuff happens. I moved to China.

Ikuto: You think moving to China is an excuse as to why you haven't updated?

Amu: Lame. You should have moved to Japan.

Morg: I might live there eventually. I'm just trying China out because I can.

Ikuto: So now that you've finally decided to grace us with a chapter, are you going to make it worth my while?

Amu: I hope it is as boring as the last one.

Morg: My chapters are always great! You're lucky that I don't own you!

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

After a few days of stalking their classmate, Ikuto and Amu were rather certain that the somewhat feminine boy was the one that they were looking for. Nagihiko was the perfect gentleman. He never seemed to do anything selfish and he frequently greeted Rima. Whether the blonde knew that they were watching or not, Amu and Ikuto couldn't help but shake their heads at how hard she had to try to remain cold whenever they came into contact. That was definitely the person that Rima liked.

Relaxing back in his chair, Ikuto let out a sigh while playing with the tips of Amu's hair. "So now that we know, what are we going to do?"

For a moment, Amu was a bit confused as to what Ikuto was talking about. Her mind had fixated on the fact that Ikuto still didn't know about her after school job or that she wore a wig. Her boyfriend didn't actually know much about her. Amu kept so many things from him. If they were really going to beat Saaya then she needed to tell him. Everything. "What?"

"About Rima and Nagi. Where's your mind at, Amu?"

Pushing those thoughts away for now, Amu concentrated back on what she needed to be focused on. "Easy, we just get them to hang out. Like, you go invite Nagi to come out with us or something. Just be like, 'hey, I think you're cool. Let's chill', and he'll say yes because he's nice and I'll bring Rima and then we'll drink milkshakes and all be best friends."

Ikuto couldn't help as one of his eyebrows rose slowly up. There was no way that his girlfriend was serious. "You want me to ask him out? Like, a no homo situation."

"You can go full homo if you want."

Smirking, Ikuto moved so that his face was closer to Amu's. Breathing into her ear, Ikuto made certain that shivers were running down her spine. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Seeing me with another guy. All of your fantasies would finally come true."

Shuddering because Ikuto had that effect on her, Amu let out a soft moan as teeth nipped at her ear. "Pervert. How did you know?"

Laughing, Ikuto pulled back to settle back into his chair. "So I'll invite Nagi out on a man date. Okay."

Turning to look back at the other, Amu couldn't help but be slightly surprised. She'd half expected Ikuto to just tell her that it was a stupid idea that he wasn't going to do. Then he'd help her come up with something better. "Well, all right. What should we do?"

"You did say something about milkshakes."

Sighing, Amu should have known. "That's why you agreed? You just want a milkshake. Ugh, why do I like you?"

Pulling his girlfriend back into his arms, Ikuto nuzzled against the top of her head. Ikuto could smell the strawberry shampoo she used, though her hair also smelled slightly like plastic. He couldn't place the smell exactly, but it smelled weird. "Because you can't resist my charms and hot body."

"You got the hot body part right."

Chuckling, Ikuto pressed a kiss to Amu's cheek before moving to press one to her lips. "Well, I love you for your hot body, too, so we're in this relationship for the right reasons."

Grinning as they shared another kiss, Amu hated that she had to leave the other. She had class in a few minutes and it was on the opposite side of the school. Ikuto was lucky that he didn't have to go so far from where they were currently relaxing. "I'll see you in a while."

"Don't go to class. Stay here and love me."

Shaking her head, Amu placed one last kiss to Ikuto's lips before she took off. The man was incorrigible. It was part of the reason that she liked him so much. Ikuto was just perfect for her. Understanding and playful. Amu really needed to confess and be completely honest with him. Ikuto would understand her. He wouldn't be upset about her job or demand that she quit. He would also understand her want to keep her identity a secret. Wednesday was coming up. She could take him with her.

Pulling her lip in between her teeth, Amu let out a quiet sigh. She'd have to rearrange her original plan if she was taking Ikuto, but it could work. It might even be fun.

XXX

Ikuto moved slowly through the halls of the school. The bell had already rung for everyone to get to class, though he wasn't in a hurry. Ikuto's teachers knew that he'd be there. It just took him a bit longer to actually get there. It wasn't an issue. Not anymore.

Being that his mind was more focused on Amu and how she seemed to be spacing out more lately than usually, Ikuto didn't notice another person until he was being dragged sideways into an empty classroom. "What the fu- Saaya."

Smirking, Saaya tossed her red hair over her shoulder as she blocked the doorway. The lock clicked as she flipped the switch. Now they wouldn't be disturbed. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

Fixing himself, Ikuto couldn't believe that she'd managed to snag him like that, he made to move back out into the hall. "I don't want to be alone with you so… bye!"

Pushing the male back so that he couldn't leave, Saaya didn't stop until she had Ikuto sitting in the teacher's chair that she'd placed exactly where it was for this purpose. Feeling rather proud of herself, she climbed into his lap. "But we could have so much fun together alone. Why not play?"

"Why the fuck would I want to play with you?" Ikuto was stalling and he knew it. Part of him wanted to push Saaya away from him so that she'd fall and he could leave, but the idea of hurting a girl-even one he hated beyond hate-just didn't sit comfortably with him. "I have Amu."

Hating those words before they'd even left his mouth, Saaya slipped her hands around Ikuto's neck. She knew he wouldn't push her off. For whatever his reasoning was, she used that fact to her advantage. "I can do so much more for you than Amu."

Sighing, Ikuto sent a silent plea to Yoru. _I need your help, little buddy. Bring Amu._

Returning his thoughts on the situation at hand, Ikuto caught Saaya's arms and held her back. There was no way that he wanted her rubbing up against him. Getting sick wasn't something he felt like doing at the moment. Her touching him was definitely going to make him puke. "No, you really can't. Leave me alone."

"I really love it when you play hard to get. I'm here now so you can stop. You've already got me."

The sound that she was making, Ikuto assumed, was supposed to be some sort of purr. It sounded like she was chocking. Ikuto didn't want to hear it. "Great, you're here, but I don't want to be. Get off of me."

Before Saaya could respond, the door of the classroom they were in was ripped open. Amu stood in the doorway with a dark glare on her face. "I suggest you do what he asks and get off of him."

Saaya stared wide eyed over her shoulder. "I locked the door."

Shrugging as she moved into the room, Amu didn't bother to mention that Ran had helped her bust the lock. There was no way that she was going to allow for Saaya to rub her dirty self all over Amu's boyfriend. "You did. So?"

Ikuto used Saaya's shock to push her off his lap. There was no way that he was going to hurt her. The bitch would have found a way to get him in trouble and then force them to be together or something crazy like that. "Hey, Amu-koi."

Smirking at her boyfriend, Amu moved past the shocked redhead to settle herself into Ikuto's lap. Her smirk only got bigger as Ikuto's arms wrapped around her waist. "I thought about what you said about not going to class and decided that I liked that idea. Let's skip together and make out."

Making certain that he was putting on a show because Saaya was still watching, Ikuto ran his fingers up and down Amu's back. "You know I like the sound of that."

Stamping her foot because she was being obviously ignored, Saaya crossed her arms as she flicked her hair once more. There was no way that she was going to give up so easily. "If you don't dump her, Ikuto, then I'm going to tell her all your dirty, little secrets."

Scoffing, Amu turned so that her back was pressed firmly against Ikuto's chest. It was a way for her to stay in his arms while still talking to the unwanted person in the room. "Like Ikuto's secrets could ever make me actually leave him. He's got nothing to worry about. Besides, he's not the only one with secrets."

Chuckling softly as he placed light kisses against the side of Amu's neck, Ikuto couldn't help but squeeze the girl in his arms a bit tighter. Amu was seriously amazing. "You're keeping secrets from me? That's naughty. And kind of hot."

Humming, Amu relaxed as she felt another bite on her ear. Ikuto knew all of her weak spots. "I was going to show you after school. Would you like that?"

Ikuto's eyes snapped up in time to see Saaya stomping her way out the door. "I'd love that."

Turning back around once she noticed that Saaya was gone, Amu couldn't help but smile at her man. "Seriously, she's an idiot. Like finding you in that sort of situation would cause a misunderstanding between us."

Grinning back at the girl in his arms, Ikuto couldn't help but fall just a little bit more in love. Being stoic and standoffish was fine when he was around strangers, but Amu always seemed to bring out his true self. He just loved the affection. "I've been only pretending to hate her for the longest time because I thought it would be hotter when I finally decided to cheat on you with her."

Laughing, Amu smacked the male's chest before leaning in for another kiss. "At least let me watch."

Ikuto was caught between laughing and actually wondering if Amu would find that hot. "You know, she does know things about me that no one else does, but that's mostly because she caused so much pain in my life."

Cupping Ikuto's face with her hands, Amu leaned in so that their noses brushed. "Anything that she's done to you isn't something you should be embarrassed about. There is nothing she can tell me about you that won't make me love you more. I'm being serious. Your past has made you who you are and I love the you that you are now. Whatever happened, made you into you. So I won't ever hate it. Okay? Trust me."

Hugging the girl that he was holding, Ikuto held back his tears. It was hard to not trust Amu. She was just that perfect. "You know, I'd love to tell you everything. Like, I'm not afraid to hold back. I want you to know."

Smiling as she kissed her lover, Amu pulled back to brush the hair off Ikuto's forehead. "That's the reason I want you to come with me after school. I want you to know what I do. No more secrets. There's no way that I'm going to let her come between us."

"I'd love to go with you."

Amu knew that Ikuto was sure to be shocked, but there was no doubt in her mind that he was going to be supportive. Ikuto was just amazing like that. "And I love you."

Ikuto didn't hesitate to pull her into a kiss.

.

Morg: I love writing Saaya as an idiot.

Ikuto: No one is better than my Amu.

Amu: I am pretty awesome.

Morg: She keeps trying stupid shit and you guys just shut her down and I love it.

Ikuto: …are you gloating about your own writing?

Amu: Lame!

Morg: Shut up! I can enjoy my stories, too! That's why I write them! Ugh.


	13. Chapter 13

Morg: Heyo! Yeah, I've been thinking about this one for a while so I decided on some quick updates rather than slower.

Ikuto: I'm not complaining.

Amu: You don't listen to me anyways.

Morg: I'm glad that everyone agrees.

Ikuto: What are we supposed to be agreeing on?

Amu: That Morg definitely doesn't own us.

Morg: That, too, but I meant fast updates.

Ikuto: Oh, sure. Whatever.

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

School dragged, literally dragged on. Amu couldn't help but feel rather antsy. Ikuto was going to go with her after school to help her prepare for her concert later that week. She only had a couple of days to get ready and now she was changing almost all of it.

Sitting on her shoulder so that they could whisper to one another without the other students looking at them weird, Dia kept her small face close to Amu's ear. The other students couldn't hear her anyways, but they'd head Amu's answers. "Are you sure about this?"

Looking down to see her other three charas looking up at her from their various places on her desk, Amu gave a soft nod of her head before responding. "I am."

"Amu-chan is strong for sharing this."

Patting Ran on the top of her little head with her finger, Amu moved to look back at the board so that no one would become suspicious of her. "If there is anyone that I'll tell, it'll be Ikuto."

Moving from her spot above Amu's notes, Su walked across the pages with Amu's writing to reach the girl. "We're here for you, desu. No matter Ikuto's reaction."

If there was one thing that Amu could never be upset over it was the fact that her charas knew her. They were part of her. They knew what her deepest fears were. Ikuto hating her for this was there. It was a worry that she had, though Amu was still confident that Ikuto wasn't going to have a terrible reaction. "Thanks guys."

Miki simply smiled up before returning to whatever she was drawing. Sometimes she filled the blank areas of Amu's notes with cute drawings. Class was less boring when that happened. However, today Miki was working in her sketchbook. Amu would have to ask later to see whatever it was that the small girl was drawing.

When the bell finally rang to show the end of the day, Amu met Ikuto at her locker. They'd agreed to meet there after school. The Saaya incident earlier hadn't changed their routine much. They were just a bit more aware when moving through the halls. Ikuto especially.

Grinning at his girl, Ikuto leaned against Amu's shoulder as she put her things away. "Hey you, are you ready to bare all to me?"

"You're going to work with me, Ikuto. You don't get to see me naked."

Groaning slightly to act like he was put out with what she was telling him, Ikuto hung his arms over Amu's shoulders to put more of his weight on her. The fact that Amu could hold him up so easily told him how fit she actually was. "If I remember correctly, you said that I had to play my cards right to see that. Are you up for a game of strip poker tonight?"

Laughing, Amu patted Ikuto's cheek since his face was next to hers as she got the things she needed for the evening from her locker. "You couldn't win against me in a game of poker."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Naw, just a fact. Now let's go. I've got a lot of work to do tonight. You're screwing up all the plans that I made."

Pouting as he followed along behind his girlfriend, Ikuto tried to get her to feel sorry for him. Amu wasn't buying it. They'd become too comfortable around each other since that day in the park when he found it so easy to tease her. Now they knew when the other was bluffing. Just like now. Ikuto could tell that Amu was worried, though that only made him want to prove that her job, whatever it was, wasn't going to change how he felt about her. "I don't have to come."

Turning, Amu simply searched Ikuto's gaze while he did the same to her. "I'm nervous, yes, but I trust you. Also, I really want to do what I have planned now."

Amu's confidence was definitely one of the things that Ikuto loved about her. She truly was amazing. He was definitely going to have to do the same later. They needed to talk about his past. There was no way that he wanted her to hear about it from someone else. The rumors at school didn't begin to cover what had really happened. "Then let's go."

Once again heading towards her car, Amu smiled as she felt Ikuto's hand slip into hers. "So have you figured out how you're going to ask Nagi out yet?"

"Don't rush me." Ikuto couldn't help but tug the girl beside him closer. Their plan to get Nagi and Rima to hang out together was going to be rather difficult to pull off. Though he had no doubt that they could do it. "Confessions take time. I don't want to ruin my chance by moving too quickly."

Laughing, Amu rested her head against Ikuto's shoulder just as her car came into view. Her charas were already waiting there with Yoru. The little cat chara was hanging off her windshield. He, apparently, liked convertibles. "Hey, don't scratch my car!"

Floating above the vehicle, Yoru sent the couple a large grin. "No promises, nya!"

Shaking her head, Amu released Ikuto only so that they could both get into her car. There was no way that she was walking to the club. She didn't want everyone to see her going there. That and she'd rather just get there before she had time to back out. Ran was definitely sending her little bits of courage. She'd have to give the little chara a treat later on as thanks.

Throwing the car into drive, Amu took off through the parking lot with Ikuto by her side and the charas on her dash. There was no turning back now, though she didn't particularly want to. "Just don't be too shocked."

Slipping his hand back into hers, Ikuto just smiled at the scenery as it flashed by. There wasn't really anything that he could say at the moment. Honestly, there wasn't anything that he could say until she showed him what she was so worried about.

The scenery that he was watching was rather familiar. Not because it was in his town and he knew his way around, but because Ikuto had the feeling that he knew where they were going before they got there. "The club?"

Blushing slightly, Amu parked in her designated spot behind the building. This way, no one could see her enter the place. It was part of the deal that she had with the manager. No one was to know her actual identity or else she wouldn't perform. "Yes."

Squeezing the hand in his before getting out of the car, Ikuto looked around the back parking lot. So Amu had some sort of job at the club. He'd been there before and hadn't seen her. This time, he wouldn't have to wonder for long. "Okay."

Not allowing herself to feel any sort of relief considering he didn't actually know what she did at the club, Amu just moved towards the back door. She knocked twice and waited. Ikuto's hand found her lower back, though that did little to ease her nerves.

The slot in the door opened to reveal a pair of eyes. "Name."

"Oh come on, you know it's me."

"That's a weird name."

Sighing, Amu lifted her hand to pull out a few of her pins before removing her wig. "Just let me in."

Ikuto did his absolute best to not show his shock at the fact that his girlfriend didn't actually have dirty blonde hair. She was a pinkette. The color definitely looked better on her, though Ikuto was still trying to figure out why she wore a wig at all.

"Ah! Amuje! Wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes, Amu tapped her foot as she crossed her arms. "Just open the door. I've got stuff to do."

Chuckling, the large man-now that the door was open and his size was visible-stepped back so that the two could enter. "All right, all right. Who's this? This guy isn't causing you problems, right? I can take care of him for you."

Though the comment was playful, Amu didn't like it. No one was taking Ikuto anywhere except her. "No, no. He's my boyfriend."

"I think a lot of hearts just broke."

Waving the large man off, Amu moved down the hall with Ikuto and the charas in tow. "No one knows that. So no hearts are broken. Besides, he's going to be in my performance on Wednesday."

The burly man didn't have a chance to reply as Amu dragged Ikuto into her dressing room. She turned to just stare at him, waiting for him to say something. There was no doubt in her mind that her anxiety was obvious. "Well?"

Lifting his hand, Ikuto trailed his fingers through Amu's pink hair. "Your hair is pink."

"Yes."

Flickering his eyes to hers, Ikuto couldn't help but want to put the girl he loved at ease. "And you're the town famous performer named Amuje?"

Blushing darker, Amu dropped her gaze to the floor. "I know that it's lame, but Ami picked it and I figured that I could use it since it was close to my name. No one knows that I'm the same person, but that's okay because I'm not doing it to be famous. I just really like performing and Dia helps me sometimes, though I haven't been needing it as much lately. This is just a really easy way to make money and help support my parents. They aren't as well off as everyone things and Ami needs things, too. I couldn't just-"

Ikuto knew she was rambling. Her words were spilling out of her lips so quickly that he couldn't help but miss one or two. So, being that Ikuto knew that Amu needed to stop talking for a moment, shut her up the best way he knew how. He kissed her.

Pulling back, Ikuto smirked at the girl in his arms. Her hair color might not be the same and she might have a rather promiscuous job, but she was still the same girl that he kissed all the time. "This makes things easier one me, you know."

Sighing, Amu tightened her hands around Ikuto's neck. She hadn't noticed when they moved there. "How so?"

Smirk not fading, Ikuto nuzzled his nose against Amu's. "Because I was trying to figure out how to confess to you that I had a secret crush on the semi famous performer in our town. I was going to put her as my number one celebrity cheat."

Unable to help her grin, Amu leaned in for another kiss. Leave it to Ikuto to make her feel completely at ease even though she'd been really worried about what he'd think of her. A lot of her audience members-Amu knew this from the talk at school-thought she was some sort of stripper or call girl. That she took men backstage with her after every performance to give them a private show. It simply wasn't true. "Seriously? You were going to pick Amuje as your one celebrity cheat? Why not someone awesome? I pick Leonardo DiCaprio."

"I'm going to make certain that you never meet him."

Scoffing, Amu didn't bother to pull away from her boyfriend. She felt like she was floating now that he knew the truth about her. "I'm becoming more and more famous every time I perform. You can't stop me. Soon enough I'll be hanging out with the big shots any time now."

Growling softly, Ikuto tugged the pinkette into his chest. Her hair truly did look wonderful on her. No wonder there had been pink hairs in her brush. "Like I'd let you go to any fancy parties alone."

Laughing, Amu kissed the man that held her before pushing away. "Okay, we've got to get ready. I can use the practice stage to show you what I want to do for Wednesday. Feel free to give me suggestions."

Ikuto went to open his mouth, but Amu cut him off before he could say anything. "Non-perverted suggestions only."

She knew him so well.

.

Morg: So there's Amu's secret. Everyone judges her for being a slut but she's not.

Ikuto: She's my slut.

Amu: I'm not a slut at all!

Morg: Right. That's what I said.

Ikuto: You should see her when it's only the two of us.

Amu: I'm never alone with you.

Morg: I don't want to know.

Ikuto: Of course you do.

Amu: You have some sick fantasies.


	14. Chapter 14

Morg: Heyo! Back already!

Ikuto: You weren't kidding when you said that you were going to be updating this one a lot.

Amu: Yay.

Morg: You should be more thrilled, Amu. You're really cool in this story.

Ikuto: You know what would be cool in this story?

Amu: Nothing else needs to be added to this story. Nope.

Morg: Uh, there are a few things that I'm going to add still.

Ikuto: Oh yeah!

Amu: Nope! She doesn't own us! Nothing is real!

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Rather exhausted from the practice run through of her show for the following night, Amu leaned back in the chair in her dressing room. She hadn't shown Ikuto her outfit yet, but he'd been helping her with everything else. He'd even helped pick out the song. Poison by Alice Cooper was perfect.

Running his fingers through her pink hair, Ikuto smiled as he looked down and Amu looked up at him. "Hey, I know you're tired, but do you want to come over to my house for a while. I'd like to talk to you."

They hadn't had time to chat the night before since their time at the club had gotten late and Amu's parents had wanted her to come home so she could get a good night of sleep before school. Luckily, she hadn't had much homework to do. "Sure. Let's go. I'm done for tonight. I think we're set for tomorrow."

Ikuto was rather looking forward to the performance. Then again, he wasn't doing much. Amu had to do all the work. It was going to be a good show. "Great. I, uh… Coming to my house won't be like going to yours. My parents aren't going to welcome you. I'll be surprised if we even see either of them."

Not really surprised that Ikuto was a bit nervous about her coming over for the first time, Amu smiled as she took his hand. They made their way through the back halls of the club before exiting and getting into her car. "I'm not coming over to meet your parents. I'm coming over so that we can have some privacy and talk. Don't worry so much. I'm sure they're nice people."

Deciding that he didn't need to ruin whatever image she had of the people that raised him, Ikuto just nodded his head. Their car ride was silent except for when he gave her directions. Yoru stayed on his shoulder, though Ikuto wasn't all that nervous about Amu coming over. Her seeing his room wasn't going to be that big of a deal. "This is it."

Amu took a moment to just stare at how huge Ikuto's house really was. Of course his parents were well off. Most people in the town were. Amu's family wasn't poor, though they didn't have extra money for large houses and fancy vacations. They had enough. They were happy. "Jeez."

"I know. Don't let it get to you. No one is usually here most of the time. I don't know why it's so big."

Ikuto's tone more than his words made Amu want to just hug him. He sounded lonely. "Well, then I'll just have to start coming over more often so it isn't so empty."

Ikuto decided to not tell the pinkette how much those words meant to him. "You didn't put your wig back on."

Shrugging, Amu followed Ikuto through the front door and into a rather large entrance hall. "Didn't think I needed to. It's late enough that no one is going to get a good look at me anyways. Besides, the sun is already going down. After it gets dark it won't matter."

Knowing that Amu had left it off for him since Ikuto really liked touching her hair, the tall male decided not to say anything more on the subject. Amu truly meant a lot to him. "This way to my room."

Looking around as he led her through the house, Amu couldn't help but take in the sight of all the bare walls. There were nails in places, which meant that there used to pictures hanging, but they were now missing. The house truly seemed lonely.

Opening the door to his room, Ikuto let Amu enter first before he did. Staying by the door, he watched as she looked around before sitting on his bed. "Well?"

Grinning before rolling around on his sheets, Amu let out a fake squeal. "I can't believe this is where Ikuto-sama really sleeps! I'm going to never shower again."

Chuckling, Ikuto moved across the room to pounce on his unsuspecting girlfriend. She definitely knew how to lighten a mood. "I'll make certain that you have to shower."

"Ah, there's the pervert I know and love."

Stopping with their wrestling to just stare at one another for a bit, Ikuto couldn't help but lean down to press a soft kiss to Amu's lips. It got harder and deeper when her arms pulled him closer. Ikuto couldn't help but want to feel her skin. His fingers slipped under the edge of her shirt to brush against her stomach. Amu let out a gasp that only allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth to rub against hers.

Loving the feeling of his touches, Amu tugged at Ikuto's hair. It wasn't until his hands began to slide upwards that she had to stop him. As much as she loved him, she wasn't ready for their relationship to move further just yet. "Ikuto, stop."

Panting, Ikuto pressed his forehead against Amu's. He squeezed her sides before removing his hands and rolling over to lay beside her on the bed. Things had got rather heated, though he was glad that she'd made certain he knew her limits. "So this is my room."

Laughing, Amu turned so that she was on her side and able to see Ikuto's profile. She was glad that he hadn't tried to apologize. She didn't want that. He hadn't done anything wrong. In fact, he'd done just about everything right. The fact that she could laugh so easily with him told her that she was dating the right person. "It's a nice room."

Turning so that they could look at each other, Ikuto gave the girl before him a smirk. "That's because it's mine."

Rolling her eyes, Amu playfully acted like she was going to leave. Ikuto was quick to hold her back. "Fine, fine. I'm sure that's why."

Returning the grin directed at him, Ikuto took a breath before deciding it was now or never. There was no reason to be nervous about telling Amu about his past. She wouldn't judge him for what happened. "I have a lot to say. Will you listen to the end?"

Nodding, Amu slipped her hand into Ikuto's as they continued to look at one another. She'd listen to whatever he had to say.

Sucking in another breath, Ikuto let it out in the form of a deep sigh. "It started in elementary. I know, that was young, but Ikato and I grew taller rather quickly. Everyone noticed us. We looked almost identical. The difference only being that his hair was a shade darker than mine. Almost black while mine is more blue."

Amu remembered them. She had been going to the school that they had gone to. It wasn't a surprise that Ikuto didn't remember her. She had pink hair back then and hadn't spoken to many people. They hadn't been friends. "I remember."

Reminding himself that Amu had gone to his school, Ikuto just nodded before continuing. "In middle school, Saaya became our friend. She made it quite clear that she liked me, but Ikato had a crush on her. There was no way that I was going to try to date her when he liked her as much as he did. We used to lay like this and talk about her. He really liked her spunky attitude."

Not interrupting, Amu tried to figure out how Saaya's attitude could be defined as spunky. She wasn't about to say anything along those lines and insult Ikuto's dead brother. That wouldn't be polite.

"I know what you're thinking. She's not spunky. Nothing I could say would change his mind. There was one night when she sent me a text asking me to meet her. I said no, but she begged me. So I told Ikato to go. They could talk and maybe she'd realize that she liked him as much as he liked her."

Squeezing the hand she held, Amu remained silent as Ikuto took a second to just close his eyes and breathe. The rumors at school were that he'd followed his brother and seen him die. Ikuto was, no doubt, reliving those terrible memories. Amu just wanted to remind him that she was there for him.

Taking a shaky breath, Ikuto opened his eyes to see that Amu's weren't full of pity. She looked worried for him, yes, but those golden eyes didn't show that she thought little of him. "He was so excited. I followed to see if they'd work it out. It was horrible. The moment he walked up to her she started screaming that she'd been tricked. She actually hit him. Ikato never had a chance to explain himself. Saaya just stormed off. Of course, he tried to follow, but just because she'd made it across the road didn't mean that he did."

Amu might have been young, but she remembered hearing about the accident. Her family hadn't been invited to the funeral, but she remembered how sad everyone was at school. Ikuto hadn't come back after the accident. Saaya was the one that was crying all the time. Amu hadn't liked her from that time on because of the way she'd used Ikato's death to become more popular.

Already this far into his story, Ikuto kept going. "I raced into the street, but it was too late. There was so much blood. The damage was already done. His last words were that he loved me. Then he died in my arms. It was horrible. I couldn't just let them take him when the police came. It was my fault. He was dead and it was my fault. I should have just gone and rejected Saaya firmly."

Wrapping her arms around the boy in front of her, Amu hugged Ikuto tightly as he cried into her shoulder. "No, it wasn't your fault. The driver that hit him and drove off is the one at fault. That and Saaya for being stupid enough to run into the street in the first place. But not yours. Your brother loved you. He wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

Sniffling, Ikuto didn't let go of the girl that held him. "My parents blame me. My father won't speak to me anymore. My mother had a mental breakdown and tried to kill me. She's drugged up most of the time. Her attack was the reason I was gone for so long. I went to stay in a hospital to recover and get therapy. They blame me. It's my fault."

Shushing the man she loved, Amu ran her fingers through Ikuto's hair and down his back before repeating the pattern. There was absolutely no way that the death of his twin had been his fault. "They're wrong. You shouldn't blame yourself. Ikato loved you. He told you so. Believe him. Believe me, but no one else. You were being a good brother. Saaya is just a bitch. Always has been."

Shuddering, Ikuto tried to shake his head, but Amu held onto him firmly. "He's gone. He's gone and I'm alone."

They both had secrets, but Amu found that they didn't matter. Those secrets, no matter how dirty they seemed, didn't actually matter. Not when they both needed each other so much. Ikuto to know that he wasn't alone, and Amu to know that her dreams didn't make her a bad person like so many whispered. Together, they could face a better future. Together, they would take care of each other.

Kissing Ikuto firmly, Amu only pulled back when she felt him stop crying. "Not alone. You're not alone. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Hugging the girl with him harder, Ikuto couldn't help but let a few more tears fall. The words that he'd needed to hear for so long sounded amazing coming from the person that he loved the most. "I love you."

Holding Ikuto only tighter, Amu continued to stroke his hair and back. She wasn't going anywhere. Somehow, she'd explain staying at Ikuto's house for the night to her parents. Their anger wasn't what was most important to her at the moment. "I love you, too. Now sleep. I'm staying right here. I won't leave."

With his fist clenched into her shirt, Ikuto let his exhaustion take him. He was tired of pretending to be strong. Moving back into his parent's house hadn't been his idea. His father had come for him. His mother was still drugged so they didn't speak. Ikuto was just tired of all of it. In Amu's arms, he felt safe. He felt loved.

.

Morg: So depressing.

Ikuto: I don't know if I want you to keep updating so quickly.

Amu: That was a sweet chapter though

Morg: Deal with it. This is my plot.

Ikuto: The chapter is sort of misleading.

Amu: It works.

Morg: Oh well, that's the title. I like it.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu: I think he gave up complaining about everything.

Morg: About time.


	15. Chapter 15

Morg: Heyo!

Ikuto: Do you really have nothing to say?

Amu: No excuse as to why you stopped updating this one so quickly?

Morg: Why would I give an excuse? Any reader of mine would realize that I've been updating all of my other stories, too. Of course this one got pushed aside for a bit.

Ikuto: I suppose that's true.

Amu: Yeah, but… but! You still don't own us!

Morg: You're never going to let that go, are you?

Ikuto: Not likely, it's all she has.

Amu: Nothing is real!

**~Dirty, Little Secrets~**

Explaining to her mother why she hadn't come home was a bit easier than Amu had thought it would be. Her mother always was more level headed and willing to listen to her than her father. That didn't mean that Amu wasn't in trouble, but she wasn't dead.

Her father, on the other hand, had completely lost himself. Amu had no idea how long it took her mother to get the man to come out of the bathroom. She'd had to go to school before things were resolved. Even if she hadn't come home, it didn't mean that Amu was going to skirt her responsibilities. School was important.

Being that she was in trouble, Amu was going to come home almost immediately after she was done at the club that night. That didn't matter so much to her. Not when she was nervous for their performance. There was a bit of a chance that people would realize her disguise was just that, especially since Ikuto was going to be helping her that night.

Greeting her boyfriend at the doors of the school, Amu gave the male a bright smile. "Just grounded for the week. Nothing major. Mama said you could come over to my house, but I can't go to yours until I can prove to her that I can be responsible again."

Relieved that the girl wasn't in too much trouble, Ikuto pulled Amu into a tighter hug. "You should have just went home."

Shaking her head, Amu pushed away so that she could lift herself to her toes and press a kiss to Ikuto's lips. "I didn't want to leave. Staying was my decision. You can't blame yourself for this one either."

Ikuto knew what she was referring to when she used the word 'either', but decided that he didn't want to get into that while they were at school. He had a hard enough time acting unaffected to be back there without his twin as it was. "So, you ready for tonight?"

The words were playful but the butterflies in Amu's stomach were there to remind her that she was indeed nervous for her performance. It wasn't any different from any other week, but this was a bit riskier since Ikuto was going to be on stage with her. That and the dance she was going to perform was a bit naughtier than she usually danced. "As ready as I'm going to be."

Knowing right away that Amu was simply nervous, Ikuto wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked into the school building. "You're going to be great. I already know it. There is no doubt in my mind that you're going to blow everyone away."

Amu truly hoped that he was right.

XXX  
>"I need you to encourage me again."<p>

Chuckling, Ikuto draped his arms over Amu's shoulders to let them hang I front of her as he leaned over her back. They stared at each other through the mirror in her dressing room. Amu was almost finished with her makeup. The pinkette was wearing a robe over her costume, having told Ikuto that he couldn't see it yet. "I'm going to tell you the same things I've been telling you all day. That you're beautiful and perfect and everyone is going to love you. They do every week, don't they?"

Nodding, Amu bit at her bottom lip. She was still a bit nervous, but Ikuto was there to be her rock. She truly appreciated him. "Yeah, but you'll be with me on the stage. It's going to be the first time that I'm not alone. What if they don't like it?"

"Think about it this way," Ikuto murmured before pressing a kiss to Amu's neck. "I will be there with you. If you get nervous on the stage then just look at me. Look only at me and I'll make sure to keep my eyes on you."

"Really?"

Smirking now, Ikuto picked his gaze back up to meet Amu's. "Like I could ever look away."

The butterflies that had been rampaging in her stomach seemed to settle down to the slow, lazy pattern they usually flew in whenever Ikuto looked at her that way. The red in her cheeks wasn't from any makeup, but Amu paid it no mind as she smiled at the boy smiling back at her. "Okay, let's go do this."

Grinning right back at Amu, Ikuto allowed the pinkette to finish getting ready before he was following down the back hallways at the club. The only thing that he did was to smile whenever Amu looked at him. Ikuto wasn't stupid. He knew that even if she said she was ready that Amu was still nervous, but he'd be there for her just like she'd been there for him. "Is my chair ready?"

Looking up over her shoulder, Amu nodded before smirking a bit. There had been a slight change in the show that Ikuto wasn't aware of yet. She figured it'd be better if she surprised him rather than trying to get him to agree. "Of course. Come on, I'll help you."

Raising one eyebrow, Ikuto followed Amu out onto the dark stage. The curtains were down, which meant that the loud audience outside of them couldn't see what Amu and Ikuto were doing just yet. "I can sit on a chair without help."

Pushing Ikuto down into the chair, Amu was quick to straddle his lap to place a kiss to his lips. The boy she was kissing wasn't aware of the fact that she was currently handcuffing him to the chair. In fact, she didn't think Ikuto noticed until she was getting up and he couldn't catch her to stop her. "I'm sure you can sit, but I had to help a little."

Tugging at his restraints, Ikuto sent a naughty look to his girlfriend. "This is new."

Winking back at the other, Amu gave a soft shrug before dropping her robe and tossing off the stage. She knew that Ikuto was drinking in the sight of her outfit. The leather and lace ensemble was something that she and Miki had come up with while listening to the song. "I hope you don't mind."

Licking his lips, Ikuto watched the girl walk around the stage a bit before she was coming back to him. Amu was going to start her dance in his lap. Ikuto was quite looking forward to it. "I can't honestly say there is anything in my mind right now."

Giggling at that, Amu settled into his lap before nodding to a worker at the side of the stage. The announcer declared that it was time for her performance. The crowd went crazy as the curtain was lifted. Amu sucked in a breath of air before the spotlight was on them and the music began to play.

All her nerves melted away as Amu let the music overtake her. The dance she'd been practicing with Dia for a week went smoothly. Cheers sounded, though Amu barely heard them as she moved around the stage, swinging her hips and giving naughty looks to Ikuto. He's all that she was aware of while she performed.

Ikuto truly loved his part of Amu's show. Watching the sexy little vixen move about was such a turn on. The fact that he was the one that she was dancing and singing to only made everything better for the man restrained to the chair. Not even when she tipped him backwards and let the chair hit the floor with his arms trapped behind it, did Ikuto regret agreeing to doing this.

The song coming to a close with Amu practically laying on top of Ikuto with their lips only centimeters apart, Amu breathed harshly as the lights faded and the curtain dropped. The smile that graced her features as she stared into Ikuto's eyes only grew bigger when she got one in return. "Not bad, right?"

Ikuto definitely couldn't disagree with that. "Not bad at all."

XXX

Slow clapping, Rima entered the dressing room to find Ikuto with Amu in his arms. They'd clearly been kissing, though Rima was a bit thankful that Amu now had on more clothes than she'd had during her show. "Well done. That was a good one."

"Rima!"

Ignoring that Amu was trying to get out of his arms, Ikuto hugged his girlfriend tighter. "Hey, short stuff. What are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Rima sat in Amu's makeup chair after turning it to face the other two. "I decided to come tonight since my father told me it'd be a great performance. I must say, I wasn't disappointed. Unfortunately, you did make things harder for yourselves."

Realizing that she wasn't getting out of Ikuto's hold any time soon, Amu resigned to her fate. "You know it's me?"  
>"Since you started here. My dad owns the club, remember?"<p>

Poor dense Amu. Ikuto was going to have to remember to take advantage of her later. "So why are things more difficult for us now? What do you mean by that?"

Lifting an eyebrow, Rima gestured to how the two of them were standing. "Well, you know that Amuje is Amu and I know that, but the audience doesn't know that and there was a certain girl in the audience tonight that I'm just positive thinks that she now has the perfect advantage to get Amu to break up with you."

Shaking her head, Amu finally pushed her way out of Ikuto's arms to turn to the blonde sitting in her chair. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me that Saaya is so stupid that she didn't figure out that I'm the same person and now she's going to try and blackmail me or show Ikuto some pictures of the two of us together to get him to break up with me?"

Shrugging, Rima let a hum pass through her lips to show that that was exactly what she meant. So maybe Amu wasn't exactly as dense as they came. She was definitely miles ahead of Saaya. "Yep."

Ikuto sighed as he shook his head. "So school is going to be rather interesting tomorrow."

Amu groaned as she moved to sit in a different chair. "That's one way to put it. How are we going to get Saaya to back off now? I don't exactly want to expose myself as the girl that dances at the local club every Wednesday. This is supposed to be my outlet. I don't want fans or anything like that."

Lifting her shoulders again only to let them drop, Rima gave the couple an unamused look. "You probably should have thought about that before doing the stage, but yeah. This is where you are at now. I suggest you take some time to think about what you're going to do. I don't know if Saaya will make her move right away."

Amu glanced at Ikuto as Rima got up and let the room without saying goodbye. They were both getting used to her attitude and didn't think anything of her departure. "What are we going to do?"

Trying to give his girlfriend a reassuring smile, Ikuto pulled Amu back into his arms before placing a kiss to her lips. "You and I both know the truth. Whatever Saaya says, it doesn't matter. You don't have to give up your secret if you don't want to. I don't care, either way."

Amu knew that she'd never find anyone else more perfect for her than the man she was lifting up to kiss. She wasn't even going to look for one.

.

Morg: Moving along! Do any of you that read the first version of this story remember the original dance? I had a choreography and everything, but I can't do that now because lyrics aren't allowed.

Ikuto: Since when do you follow the rules of this site?

Amu: He does have a point.

Morg: Sometimes I like to be good.

Ikuto: I don't like the sound of that.

Amu: Don't ever say something like that again.

Morg: ;)


End file.
